Lasos del Destino
by O.P. Wendy
Summary: Ella busca su liberdad, y la paz en el mar fuera del alcance de ellos... con deseos de vivir y ser ella, una chica con un pasado triste, y Él un pirata, sanguinario, violento y temido, ambos con caracter opuesto el uno del otro... pero que al final los unen... Mi primer historia avanza poco a poco... espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

^-^ este es mi primer Fanfic, aunque ya lo había subido antes me puse a editarlo y lo he vuelto a subir. Ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios, acepto criticas y consejos... tratare de mejorar con su ayuda y si no les gusta... pues U.U ya no lo continuare.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta.

* * *

**CAPITULO I: LA CHICA DE LA****TA****BERNA**.

En una isla del Nuevo Mundo, que a primera vista parecía tranquila y agradable, con bellas praderas y bosques extensos que circulaban la ciudad y llegaban hasta las orillas del puerto de la bahía que era al igual que el resto de la isla, hermosa, la ciudad estaba claramente dividida en 3 áreas.

Primero estaba área donde por lo general se mantenían los piratas o bandidos, encontraban en esta zona las tabernas, burdeles, y hostales que eran más idóneos para estas personas. Después el área donde estaban los restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y de diversos artículos, y los condominios de los habitantes de la isla y la tercera y más exclusiva el área donde vivían los nobles de la isla.

A pesar de que esta isla era el destino de piratas crueles y sanguinarios era apacible y muy rara vez se podía escuchar el alboroto provocado por las peleas de los piratas o algún otro incidente, mucho se debía a la razonable forma en la que los habitantes se comportaban con la llegada de embarcaciones ya sea comerciales, piratas o en raras ocasiones del gobierno.

En el puerto en uno de las tantas tabernas de la zona se encontraban varios piratas que por su aspecto se podría dar a entender que eran peligrosos, volviendo la atmósfera tensa y abrumadora, pero ya acostumbrados a estas situaciones el cantinero y los meceros cumplían con su labor.

\- Es raro ver a una chica por esta área -observando a la única joven del lugar sentada frente a la barra- y sola-.

\- Lo sé, es raro ver a banda de piratas con chicas o aún más raro ver a una chica sola entrar a un lugar como estos- le decía ella con tranquilidad.

\- Ya decía que era raro… eres pirata niña-.

\- No, solo ando de paso, buscando a alguien y mi nombre es Aika no niña-.

\- Ya veo, pero déjame decirte que no encajas en la imagen de pirata… no te ves ni peligrosa ni mucho menos sanguinaria- el cantinero observaba a la joven que llevaba unos jeans ajustados azules, una camiseta con mangas a ¾ negras y Gris, un gorro hipster gris oscuro del cual sobre salía un flequillo y dos mechones de cabello a cada lado, color blanco y un par de gafas, que cubría por completo sus ojos -pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado a no juzgar por las experiencias-.

\- Eso me parece sensato, no todo es lo que parece, ya veo que en este pueblo todos saben cómo tratar a los extrajeron, y sobre todo a los piratas-.

\- experiencia que la vida nos ha dado, pero aun así nos topamos con busca pleitos… así que ten cuidado podrías interesarle a un pirata-.

Ella sonríe y le pregunta a este si tiene el periódico del día, al contestar que si se lo entrega, en ese momento entraban a la taberna un grupo de piradas que eran ni más ni menos que los piratas de Kid, que estando ya dentro se sentaron en la última mesa del local.

\- Cantinero… una ronda del ron más fuerte- le pedía un joven con cabello en puntas y gafas de sol.

\- Tom, ve a atenderlos -le ordeno a uno de los meceros- se prudente estos tipos son peligrosos no hagas nada de los irrite-.

El joven aunque temeroso respondió a la orden y se dirigió a la mesa asignada, todo estuvo bien por unos minutos pero luego de la tercera ronde de la última mesa, cuando uno de los comensales de otra mesa comenzó a causar un escándalo por la atención del lugar.

\- Quiero más ron -golpeando con fuerza la mesa gritaba- ¿Por qué no me atienden como me merezco? cantinero, quiero que me atienda esa mujer-.

El cantinero estaba a punto de responderle pero es interrumpido…

\- Yo no trabajo en este lugar, si no te das cuenta todos los meceros son hombres-.

\- Entonces en vez de servirme ven y siéntate con nosotros mujer-.

\- Gracias pero no me apetece, además ya me iba -se levanta, paga y se va hacia la puerta- además no son de mi gusto-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Mujer insolente acaso no sabes quién soy -ella se vuelve elevando los hombro en señal de ignóralo- soy uno de los piratas más sanguinario con más de 100.000.000 berries obre mi cabeza así que mejor ven o te traigo a la fuerza-.

\- En realidad si se quién eres, o mejor dicho quiénes son, el trio de hermanos piratas, el mayor Grey con 150.000.000 berries, y los dos gemelos Fausto y Roy con 100.000.000 berries cada uno, pero aun así no me interesa -sale de la taberna-.

Mientras tanto aun en la taberna estallaba la ira de los piratas de los hermanos piratas.

\- Ustedes cinco vallan y tráiganme a esa maldita a las buenas o a las malas no me importa-.

\- Si capitán- respondieron los cinco y salieron de la taberna a toda prisa.

\- Esto se pone entretenido, no crees Kid- hablo en la mesa del fondo el primer oficial de los piratas de Kid.

\- Algo, pero no creo que dure mucho, esa mujer es una estúpida, acabara muerta antes que podamos disfrutar un espectáculo que merezca la pena-.

-Kid tu criterio de espectáculo es una batalla, no creo que vallamos a ver eso-.

\- Cállate Killer, Heat me dijiste que tan impresionante es este sujeto-.

\- Es un pirata veterano se ganó su recompensa por robo y agresión a civiles verdad-.

\- Ya veo, no es nada impresionante, y Killer lo único que quiero es divertirme un rato-.

\- Capitán, capitán -entra corriendo a la taberna- capitán, no hemos podido-.

\- No han podido que… ve en qué estado vienes no creo que ustedes cinco no sean capaces de traer a una mujer-.

\- Pues vera ella… ella nos derroto a todos y solo yo he podido escapar, los demás los ha dejado inconscientes… era más fuerte que nosotros-.

\- Son una tanda de inútiles en ese caso iré yo personalmente, vamos hermanos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta taberna, me llevare a esa mujer al barco y la haré mi esclava-.

El grupo de piratas sale de la taberna y se dirigen a donde se encontraban sus compañeros inconscientes. Y donde aún estaba…

\- Eres tan tonta mujer, ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles, tú te vienes conmigo-.

\- Ya te lo he dicho de la mejor manera que no me interesas en lo más mínimo, veo que no entiendes con palabras, pero les daré una última oportunidad-.

\- ¿Quién te crees? Eres solo una mujer, estos estúpidos son los más débiles de mi banda, nosotros no somos iguales, somos sanguinarios lo cual lo demuestran nuestras altas recompensas-.

\- Eso no demuestra nada… en "paraíso" puede que sea una gran recompensa, pero aquí, es común encontrar a novatos con esas sumas, y ustedes tienen esa recompensas solo por asesinar, asaltar y abusar a civiles, personas inocentes, vulnerables e indefensos, es decir que no se han enfrentado a enemigos que les den pelea… mientras que hay otros que se han ganado sus recompensas por que la marina reconoce su poder y no solo porque son una amenaza a civiles sino también para el gobierno mismo, por eso la suma a la que asciende una recompensa no equivale precisamente al poder o fuerza que el individuo posea, lo que te quiero decir es que en esa taberna… ustedes eran los más débiles-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Suelta una carcajada- me has hecho reír, ahora ya no te quiero como mi esclava… ahora deseo descuartizarte-.

\- Esto es malo, no sé porque me quería averiguar que sucedió con esa chica-.

**Flashback **

Después de que los piradas hermanos salieron de la taberna.

\- Rich has algo por mí, ve afuera y observa lo que sucede- le ordeno el cantinero a uno de sus meceros- y cuando creas que algo interesante ocurra ven adentro a decírmelo-.

\- No me dirás que van a defender a esa chica, al meterse con esos tipos ya es considerada muerta, además ni la conoces-.

\- No, más bien creo que ellos no debieron meterse con ella-.

El mesero se sorprende pero obedece saliendo detrás de los piratas, mientras en la última mesa les pareció interesante la conversación del cantinero.

**Fin flashback **

\- Ese viejo perdió la cabeza, como puede decir que ellos están en problemas, son más que ella, se ven más fuertes y ella se ve tan frágil y delicada, mejor entro y le digo a Jon que está sucediendo-.

Mientras el chico entra a la taberna se encuentra con el grupo de los piratas de Kid, sin ponerle la más mínima importancia al joven, al entrar le cuenta al cantinero lo sucedido afuera, el cual le pide que atienda la barra en lo que el sale por un momento.

\- No te preocupes estoy seguro que no tardare mucho-.

* * *

\- Valla esa chica o tiene agallas o no tiene cerebro, que crees Wire-.

\- Se ve tranquila, demasiado para una situación así-.

\- Kid, será que el cantinero tendrá razón-.

\- No lo sé Killer, será mejor solo observar por el momento-.

\- Como te atreves, a decir que somos los más débiles en esta isla, vas a arrepentirte por esas palabras-.

\- Primero: dije los más débiles de la taberna, y segundo: les repito es última vez que les pido que me dejen en paz-.

\- Y que harás si no te hacemos caso, nos vas a atormentar con tus lloriqueos o ¿Qué? -Se acerca cada vez más junto a sus hermanos- si somos los más débiles entonces enfréntanos a los tres-.

-Suspiro- (_porque con los piratas todo se resuelve a golpes_)- de acuerdo, pero yo trate de solucionar esto por las buenas-.

Grey y sus dos hermanos atacan, grey por el frente con una katana, Fausto por la derecha y Roy por la izquierda ambos con los puños, cuando estos están a punto de impactar contra su objetivo este desaparece de su vista, un segundo después aparece detrás de Fausto, pateándolo en la zona lumbar provocando que este se doble hacia atrás, Aika lo toma por el cabello y estrella su cabeza contra el piso.

\- Va uno faltan dos-.

\- Tu maldita – Roy corre hacia ella y le lanza una patada- me las pagaras-.

Aika salta con gran agilidad y cae con sus manos sobre la pierna de Roy, en esta posición gira sobre sus manos y acierta una serie de patadas a la cabeza de este que cae inconsciente, ella cae de pie pero rápido es atacada por Grey, ella logra esquivar todos sus ataques, y aproximándose con gran rapidez y facilidad a él golpea su abdomen con una patada, e impulsándose con la misma le da otra en la barbilla haciendo que la mandíbula se una con tal fuerza que los dientes de este se rompen, Grey ya inconsciente da varios giros hacia atrás hasta chocar con un comercio. Los que observaban la escena se quedaron atónicos entre ellos el resto de la banda de los hermanos.

\- Los venció… venció al capitán y los comandantes-.

\- Capitán, comandante Fausto, comandante Roy -los observa- los venció tan fácil-.

\- Si los atienden rápido puede que se salven, y si no lo hacen quiere decir que ni si quiera valían 1 Berry, Raikou nos vamos-.

Para aumentar el asombro de todos "Raikou" es un tigre blanco que salía de un callejón cercano al lugar, ambos se alejan del lugar caminando ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

\- Al parecer no solo tenía agallas, después de todo si fue divertido o no Kid-.

-… -Observando a la chica y el tigre alejándose- fue interesante más que divertido, vamos aún tenemos que hacer hasta que el Pose se cargue-.

* * *

Un día después del incidente a las afuera de la taberna…

\- Ya solo falta medio día para irnos de esta isla Raikou, pero antes debemos conseguir otro bote (ya que el que tenemos ya no da a para más), además es un milagro que aguantara tanto-.

Levantándose del suelo donde se encontraba sentada- vamos a comer y luego volvemos a comprar un bote

\- Capitán esa no es la chica de ayer – habla un hombre con apariencia de escarabajo.

\- Y a quién le importa, terminan de hacer lo que les corresponde, ya solo falta medio día para que zarpemos, Killer acompáñame-.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kid?-.

\- No preguntes- dice este con una sonrisa siniestra en sus oscuros labios- tu solo acompáñame-.

* * *

Mientras en una de las tiendas del área comercial…

\- Que tal el 50% de descuento- Aika trataba de convencer al vendedor de una tienda de ropa- o que tal el 60%-.

\- Eso es imposible señorita, el máximo descuento que le puedo ofrecer es el 15% no más-.

\- un 45% entonces… un 30%-.

\- NO-.

\- Que mala negociante soy- caminando por la calle cabizbaja -a este paso no lograre conseguir un bote decente y a buen precio que tal si…

\- No me veas así, no pienso robarme uno -le decía al tigre blanco que andaba a su lado- pero a menos que quieras nadar hasta la próxima isla, tendremos que buscar un buen lugar donde comprar uno-.

Después de andar largo rato por el área comercial preguntando si vendían botes, le indicaron un antiguo pescador que también vendía botes en un local en la plaza a un costado del puerto. Encaminándose al lugar se percata que desde hace un par de horas la seguían dos tipos con el menor interés de disimularlo.

\- Les puedo ayudar en algo -girándose y dirigiéndose a los dos tipos- podrían decirme porque me están siguiendo-.

\- La calle es libre chiquilla, podemos caminar por donde se nos dé la gana, o que me vas a impedir que ande por aquí- retándola con una mirada amenazante mientras recostaba su cuerpo contra el muro de un edificio- como lo hiciste con las basuras del otro día-.

\- Pero las basuras de ayer no se pueden comparar con ustedes- Esto le causa una sonrisa al pelirrojo que aun la observaba pero esta vez con interés- en este caso sería una estupidez si me meto con ustedes, así que no, no tengo ni la más mínima intensión de impedir que anden por aquí o por cualquier otro lado-.

Después de decir esto sigue su camino, notando que los dos tipos cambiaron de dirección ya más tranquila, va en busca de su nuevo bote. Al llegar al lugar se puede apreciar una cabaña de madera clara, con techo en un tono mucho más oscuro, con una chimenea a un costad, frente a esta se en un pequeño muelle se encontraba sentado un una mecedora un hombre de edad ya avanzado, al parecer se encontraba dormido, Aika se aproximó con cautela pero el hombre le hablo haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

\- Acaso estas sorda, ¿A qué has venido a mi casa?- volviendo el rostro así a ella- responde-.

\- Bueno… yo… vera…

\- Habla de una buena vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

\- Un bote-.

\- ¿Y?-.

\- Me dijeron que usted vende botes, y quiero comprar uno-.

\- Ya veo- se levanta de su asiento- ves esos botes de allá- indicando un trío de botes pequeños en la punta del muelle- escoge uno y dame 100.000 por el-.

\- En serio, muchas gracias-.

Después de haber escogido y pagado su nuevo bote, y ya cargada su eternal pose Aika y Raikou se embarcan en su nueva aventura.

* * *

Una semana después de salir de aquella isla con el nuevo bote, Aika desembarca en la isla tsubaki… después de dejar en bote en puerto se dirige a la pequeña villa de la isla. Un lugar que aunque pequeño a comparación con la isla anterior, poseía un ambiente más concurrido y algo hostil.

\- Vamos a ver, aún tenemos un poco de dinero, aunque tenemos oro pero no creo que aquí lo podamos cambiar, así que el efectivo que tenemos nos tiene que alcanzar, bueno me tiene que alcanzar- le dice a su compañero peludo- después de todo tu puedes cazar para alimentarte-.

Ambos buscan por toda la villa información de los piratas que han llegado a esta, pero no consigue nada de lo que ella esperaba, después de darse por vencida se dispone a buscar un lugar donde comer.

\- En la isla anterior no he logrado averiguar nada, espero tener mejor suerte en esta, encontrar a ese cabeza de paja y su banda me ha costado más de lo que me esperaba-.

Después de soltar un gran suspiro camina en dirección a un restaurante en donde entra junto con Raikou, el ambiente dentro de este no era distinto al que se afuera se percibía pero ya que al parecer era el único donde la dejarían entrar con un tigre blanco de 150 cms. De alto de las patas al lomo no puso reparos en los detalles y se sentó en una de las últimas mesas.

\- Que va a ordenar- se acercaba una de las mecerás del lugar.

\- Una cerveza, un almuerzo y agua para él- señala con el índice a sus acompañante- solamente-.

Después de haber terminado y pagar la cuenta sale del restaurante y ya con el pose cargado regresa al muelle donde había dejado su bote para emprender el viaje pero no contaba con que este estaría…

\- ¡¿Qué?! Estoy segura que aquí lo dejamos- observando un barco en el lugar- estoy segura-.

Al observar más detenidamente alcanza a ver restos de su bote bajo la embarcación y al darse cuenta queda atónita.

\- No… porque, de todos los barcos, tenía que ser pirata y de todos los piratas, tenían que ser ellos-.

\- Y que tiene que sea mi barco- aparece tras ella una figura soberbia y con una sonrisa en sus labios oscuros- dime que tiene que ese sea mi barco-.

\- No tiene nada que ver, pero tu barcote- señalándole y con tono algo infantil- destruyo mi botecito, y ahora tendré que buscar otro, de nuevo- haciendo un puchero se da la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la villa.

\- Oye Kid esa es la misma chica de la isla anterior-.

\- SI- observa bajo su barco y ve los escombros del pequeño bote- parece que le debemos un bote-.

* * *

Un par de horas después…

\- No puede estar hablando en serio- le decía a un hombre en un puesto del mercado- ¿Cómo que en esta villa no venden botes?-.

\- No señorita, los únicos botes que hay son los de los pescadores y no creo que le vendan alguno, pero el fin de semana viene el barco que transporta la mercadería, podría esperar y perderles que la lleven a la próxima isla-.

\- Gracias por todo, pero para eso faltan 5 días y además no creo que se dirijan a la isla a la que yo voy-.

-esto no es justo, hemos perdido 3 botes en menos de un mes, el primero se nos incendia, el segundo ya no daba para más y el tercero… al menos duro una semana- viendo a Raikou se siena contra un árbol a las afueras de la villa- sabes ya hace más de año y medio que salimos al mar, y no sé nada de la vieja bruja, ni las chicas, es más hasta extraño a los tontos de los guardia, y sobre todo las visitas del abuelo-.

Caminando casi derrotada por la villa puede escuchar un alboroto proveniente de uno de las tabernas de la isla, al estar ya cerca, por una de las ventanas de la misma sale volando un sujeto sangrando e inconsciente, por el mismo hueco del que este Salió sale la misma figura con la que Aika se encontró en el muelle.

\- Eso te enseñara a no verme fijamente y mucho menos reírte de mi- a su alrededor se empiezan a levitar objetos de metal, agrupándose forman una gran esfera y con un gesto de su mano lo lanza sobre el sujeto que había logrado despertar y se levantaba con dificultad al ser impactado por la esfera sale volando del lugar –pedazo de basura-.

\- Esos tipos si hacen honor a su reputación (_será mejor que me aleje_) vamos Raikou-.

\- Oye mujer- Aika no se percata que es a ella a la que llaman- mujer te estoy hablando-.

\- ¡Ha! Era a mí- volteándose- y mi nombre es Aika no mujer-.

\- No me importa yo te llamo como se me dé la gana, mujer, ahora ven acompáñame-.

\- Yo… para que quieres que te acompañe, si es por lo del bote no es necesario que me des nada a cambio-.

\- No te estoy dando opción, te vienes porque te vienes-.

\- Oye Kid que es lo que tiene pensado hacer- volteando a ver a la chica que lo seguía a unos 3 metros- para que la quieres-.

\- Killer ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo hacer una buena acción- una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios- además recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que teníamos la culpa por destrozar su bote-.

\- Si lo hice, pero no te quise dar a entender que la subieras al barco, Kid es una mujer, y sería la única en el barco, sabes los problemas que podría causar-.

\- Esto… sabes desde aquí los puedo escuchar- ambos se voltean a verla- y si es un problemas no se molesten, yo mejor me voy- al estar a punto de irse- aun así gracias de todos modos- sonriéndoles se aleja.

\- Creo que no entendiste- haciendo que se detuviera en seco- te dije que no tenías opción ahora, y no habrá problemas yo me encargo de eso- se aleja dejando a la chica con su compañero.

\- vamos, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza nadie se la saca, eso sí más te vale por tu propio bien que no lo hagas enojar- ella asiente efusivamente- bien vamos tampoco es bueno hacerlo esperar-.

* * *

^-^ bueno espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo,


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno despues de tanto tiempo... jeje he aqui el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic

admito que no es bueno pero me ayuda a liberar tension jeje ^-^

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta el segundo cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO II: EL INCIDENTE.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Aika fui invitada a la fuerza a subir al barco de los piratas de Kid, al principio todos se quedaron asombrados que su capitán haya permitido a una mujer subir al barco, incluso eso los sorprendía más que ver a un tigre blanco echado en la cubierta del barco, pero después de los primeros dos días todo siguió como era costumbre en la embarcación, ya que era raro cuando veían a la chica, mejor dicho sino era a la hora de la comida jamás aparecía frente a los pirata.

\- Heat has visto a Aika- el rubio que siempre se preguntaba que se hacia la muchacha.

\- No lo sé Killer, hace media hora estuvo en el comedor pero de ahí, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, él único que no se mueve es ese tigre- señalando a Raikou que estaba echado al lado del mástil.

\- Bueno, le iré a preguntar a Kid, si la vez me avisas-.

\- No creo que el maestro lo sepa, él me pregunto antes a mí, pero a lo mejor ya sabe algo-.

El rubio camino hacia el camarote de su capitán, donde este se encontraba con un semblante serio y al ver a su compañero entrar no hace más que preguntarle si él ha visto a la chica.

\- Eso venía a preguntarte, pero veo que estamos iguales-.

\- Y ¿Tú para que la quieres Killer?-.

\- Nada en realidad, pero a pesar de ser pequeña no puedo creer que nadie la vea hasta la hora de comer, ¿Y tú para que la buscabas?-.

El silencio duro unos segundo hasta que el pelirrojo hablo- por lo mismo- el rubio sabía que podía haber otro motivo pero se atrevió a preguntárselo.

\- Claro… como digas Kid-.

\- ¿Qué?... acaso insinúas algo Killer-.

\- Nada, acabo de hablar con Heat y él tampoco la ha visto desde el desayuno- espero que su compañero le dijera algo pero al entender que no tendría respuesta se dispuso a salir sin antes añadir- si la encuentro te aviso-.

\- Haz lo que quieras-.

Después de haber salido del camarote siguió la búsqueda de la "única" mujer en el barco, y tras preguntar a cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación se dio por vencido y decido preguntarle directamente a ella a la hora del almuerzo. Y así lo hizo llegada la hora del almuerzo y antes que ella se fuera a donde quiera que se iba la detuvo y le pregunto… más su sorpresa por la respuesta tan sencilla fue grande.

\- ¿Dónde?-.

\- En el mascaron de proa-.

\- Por eso nunca te veíamos en la cubierta ni en los otro niveles, incluso llegue a pensar que habías huido-.

\- No, simplemente que el primer día me sentí algo incomoda porque todos me veían como que jamás habían visto una mujer en su vida, y por casualidad (_por no decir que por caerme al mar_) me di cuenta que podía estar ahí, por lo general me pongo a leer y como Raikou se sentía tranquilo echado donde esta no vi problema en que él se quedara ahí- inclinando la cabeza- o hay problema que este en ese lugar-.

\- No lo creo, el único inconveniente seria si nos atacan de frente te darían de lleno, pero no creo que Kid diga algo-.

\- De cualquier forma no he querido molestarlos- le sonríe ampliamente- después de todo lo más seguro es que me separe de ustedes en la siguiente isla-.

Killer ya con la respuesta a la duda que había tenido ya varios días se fue y sin más demora fue a contarle la resolución del enigma a su amigo, quien de igual manera o mayor a la de él se sorprendió del "lugar" donde siempre estaba la chica.

\- Así como lo oyes, estuvo todo este tiempo e incluso dormía en ese lugar, pero ahora que lo pienso a pesar que es pequeña ha de ser incomodo estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar-.

\- Pues nadie la obligo a estar ahí-.

\- Me dijo que lo hacía para no molestar a nadie, bueno no importa, ahora ya sabes dónde está-.

\- Y de que me sirve saber eso, para que le puedo querer-.

\- No se eso me pregunte yo cuando le dijiste que te acompañara en la isla tsubaki- saliendo del camarote puede sentir la mirada asesina de su capitán que si bien Killer no fuera de gran ayuda no hubiera dudado en acabarlo en ese momento.

La verdad ni el mismo Kid sabia porque lo había hecho, un plan, un impulso, o un simple capricho, no entendía pero lo había hecho, cosa que tampoco entendía en ese momento era por qué se encontraba caminando hacia la proa del barco, no era intención ni lo estaba pensando era como si su cuerpo le dijera que caminara hacia ahí, al estar a punto de llegar se da cuenta que Heat y la chica se encontraban sentados en plena proa jugando ajedrez.

\- Kid maestro- levantando el rostro del tablero- necesitaba algo-.

\- No- tras responder con este monosílabo se queda en silencio observando el juego- (_porque vine… bueno después de todo es mi barco puedo ir donde me dé la gana_) oye mujer-.

\- Me llamo Aika- gira su cabeza hacia atrás y le sonríe- pero creo que no me llamaras con mi nombre verdad, y me decías-.

\- Veras "mujer" en la enfermería hay una cama ahí puedes dormir, no quiero que vayas a dañar el mascaron de mi barco- después de decir esto se retira.

\- Gracias Eustass- él se detiene un momento y luego siguió caminando- bueno Heat donde estábamos-.

\- Así que… no quieres que el mascaron se dañe, eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta en la próxima batalla- si no fuera con el casco del rubio se podría apreciar la sonrisa que se dibujada en sus labios mientras que en su mente sus ideas alzaban vuelo- pero debo admitir fue una buena excusa-.

\- De que hablas excusa para que, sabes que odio esa manía tuya de buscarle otro sentido a las acciones o palabras de los demás-.

\- Pero esta manía mía no ha ayudado en diversas ocasiones, además yo solo exprese mi parecer, tú sabrás el verdadero significado de tus palabras-.

El pelirrojo sin poner más importancia a lo que su primer oficial le decía se adentró a su camarote para alejarse de todo aquello, de las preguntas disimuladas o directas de su amigo. Así pasaron los días Aika se relacionaba más desde que dormía en la enfermería, e incluso se encontraba en ocasiones con el capitán del barco que al observar su comportamiento con el resto de la tripulación entendía que podría ser un hombre cruel, despiadado, temido y tantos adjetivos desagradables como la gente podría decir de él, pero con los suyos su carácter no completamente opuesto pero si procuraba el bienestar de los miembros de su banda, no toleraba ni las faltas ni que desobedecieran y por ello lo respetaban y confiaban en la fuerza de su capitán.

Mientras en el comedor del barco.

\- Oye Aika porque nunca te quitas ese gorro y las gafas, me tiene intrigado que escondes-.

\- No te ofendas pero cuando estoy con extraños gusta más estar así, es como mi escudo, además no te preocupes no es que tenga cuernos o algo así-.

\- A pesar que has estado dos semanas con nosotros aun somos extraños-.

\- Por eso era lo de "no te ofendas" y siempre me ha tomado tiempo el acostumbrarme a las personas y ahora dime tú porque no te quitas ese casco-.

\- Me gusta más así- ella le sonríe- y que vas a hacer al desembarcar-.

\- No sé, creo que primero buscar un bote… y dejarme llevar-.

\- vaya plan- Kid entra en ese momento al comedor-.

\- No tiene nada de divertido planear todos-.

Mientras los tres conversaban el barco es sacudido, mientras el vigía grita que han entrado a una zona de remolinos Kid y Killer salen a cubierta para observar la situación.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa? No estaban vigilando el océano-.

\- Perdone capitán, los remolinos aparecieron de la nada-.

Atravesando la zona de remolinos, el barco era golpeado violentamente por la fuerza de las olas, todos se sujetaban.

\- ICEN LAS VELAS, Wire toma el timón y sácanos de aquí, el resto mientras tanto amaren todo lo que pueda caer al mar-.

\- Kid tu deberías sujetarte, recuerda que eres peor que peso muerto-.

Kid solo lo ve y cuando está apunto de responderle es golpeado por una ola enorme que lo arroja fuera del barco.

\- KID… maldita sea-.

Killer corre para lanzarse al mar pero alguien se le adelanta, Aika que había salido poco después de Kid y Killer ve el instante cuando Kid cae al agua y se lanza sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Señorita Aika... Killer no creo que ella aguante al capitán-.

\- Ya lo sé Heat pero ya no los veo… John- Killer le grita al vigía- los ves-.

\- No los veo, el mar está muy revuelto… que hacemos ahora-.

\- Wire sácanos de este lugar, y todos alerte puede que hayan sido arrastrados por las olas- (_solo espero que sea así… maldición_)-.

Aika se encontraba nadando asía el fondo oscuro en busca de Kid, quien descendía como ya Killer lo dijo peor que peso muerto, al lograr divisarlo entre las tinieblas Aika nada más rápido para logra su agarre… Kid mientras tanto aun en un estado seminconsciente solo ve como desde la luz de la superficie se acercaba "alguien" nadado, quien creía que era Killer, luego cae completamente la oscuridad de en su mente.

\- Eustass… Kid, despierta- Aika trata de despertar a Kid, quien logra despertar escupiendo el agua que había tragado- te encuentras bien-.

\- Aika… si solo fue un descuido… (_Maldición Kid, pero que te sucede cayendo como un inútil al agua_)… oye cuanto llevamos aquí-.

\- Una hora como máximo, no creo que estemos tan lejos de la posición del barco… no tardaran en dar con esta isla-.

\- de eso puedes estar segura, pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que eres tú la que me salvo y no el inútil de Killer?

\- Bueno… fue por impulso, Killer estaba por lanzarse al agua pero no sé en qué momento salte… lamento si te molesta que haya sido yo y no él el que salto-.

\- Calla mujer que no he dicho eso-.

\- CAPITÁN-.

El barco de los piratas de Kid se aproxima por la costa

\- Parece que ya llegaron-.

* * *

\- Cierra la boca Killer ni se te ocurra decir algo- Kid tras subir al barco ve a su primer oficial prediciendo un "te lo dije" de parte de este- ahora larguémonos de aquí-.

\- Ya escucharon al capitán-.

Después que Kid y Aika regresaran al barco y con las ganas de Killer de decir esa frase a su capitán, se encuentra con Aika en el comedor, quien estaba conversando con Kid, y este último con una sonrisa en los labios algo inusual en el según el rubio.

-Hasta que alguien le saca una sonrisa a este lunático-.

\- Killer, siempre indisponiendo a tu capitán-.

\- Para nada, es solo la verdad-.

\- Cierra la boca Killer, y que es lo que quieres-.

\- Nada, solo desearía saber cómo una mujer pequeña pudo rescatar a este grandulón-.

\- bueno…. Ahora que lo mencionas no tengo idea… creo que fue la corriente la que nos sacó-.

\- Y ahora qué piensas hacer-.

\- Pues como te había dicho, buscar un bote y seguir donde me había quedado-.

\- Qué tal si te propongo algo… únete a mi tripulación y así te ahorraras lo de buscar el bote-.

-(_Kid que tienes en mente…)_ que te parece Aika, no hemos sido tan pésima compañía-.

\- Me encantaría… pero tengo un asusto sin resolver que debo hacerlo sola, pero- sonríe -en este basto e inmenso mar nos podemos encontrar nuevamente-.

A Kid pareció molestar la negativa de la chica, pero más que ponerlo furioso o de mal humor como para obligarla a aceptar simplemente le causo un malestar que no pudo explicarse a sí mismo y aunque quisiera saber que era no le preguntaría a nadie. Kid con una clavada en el piso reflexionaba ya en su camarote lo que unos minutos antes había sentido cuando vigía avista la próxima isla y anuncia a todo pulmón la noticia sacando a Kid de su meditación.

-Capitán isla a la vista-.

\- Kid falta dos hora para llegar a la isla- Killer entraba en ese momento al camarote de su capitán, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama viéndolo entra y sentarse en una silla frente a él.

\- Envía a alguien para averiguar cuánto tarda el pose en cargarse- tras recibir esta orden Killer se disponía a marcharse- (_y que paso con Aika_) – era lo que tenía en la cabeza pero al no saber que excusa dar sobre su interés por ella prefirió callarse.

Después que Killer abandono su camarote pudo sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hasta que el barco llego a la isla, que era una isla veraniega, en sus costas se veían las palmeras de extremo a extremo de sus costas y al terminar la arena de la playa se comenzaban a distinguir las pequeñas viviendas que se iban haciendo cada vez más concurridas en el centro detrás este pueblo se encontraba una frondosa selva con árboles de diversos tamaño, el Aika después de desembarcar y ya estando en las orillas del pueblo se despide de ellos aunque no fue conmovedor ni nada por el estilo muchos de los tripulantes de la banda de Kid sintieron que la extrañarían aunque no lo dijeran por temor de hacer enfadar a su capitán.

La rutina de los piratas en esa isla era normal hasta el momento, después de saber que la brújula se carga en tan solo 4 horas, mientras unos se encargaban de abastecer el barco, el resto se encontraba en una taberna oscura y llena de sujetos que a asustarían a cualquiera que los viera.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo la señorita Aika?- un chico con gafas de sol y cabello en puntas lanza un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

\- No lo sé- le respondía otro secundando el suspiro.

\- Si van a estar lloriqueando más vale que se quiten de mi vista- Kid los fulmina con una mirada.

\- lo sentimos capitán- contestaban al unísono depositando sus cabezas en la mesa en la que se encontraban.

\- Lárguense de aquí vallan a buscar a Wire y ayúdenlo-.

La verdad era que a Kid lo que más le irritaba en ese momento era que le mencionaran a la chica, no tenía idea porqué pero cuando escuchaba su nombre sentía una opresión en el pecho y no le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del pueble en el área de los pescadores Aika buscaba un bote, más no encontraba más que los pequeños botes de los pescadores que utilizarlos en el nuevo mundo sería un suicidio.

\- ¿Qué haremos Raikou? A este paso tendremos que nadar hasta la próxima isla… y no quiero- haciendo pucheros- ya estoy cansada-.

\- señorita pero del otro lado de la isla hay otro pueblo, ahí tampoco te venderán no pero hay un barco que sale todos los días a la isla vecina y ahí hay varios carpinteros estoy seguro que ahí encontraras uno que valga la pena- uno de los pescadores mayores le decía indicándole la dirección.

* * *

Los piratas de Kid después de una pelea en la taberna que ocasiono la destrucción de la misma, ya se encontraban subiendo sus suministros a su barco, cuando cuándo algo llama la atención de todos, varias explosiones se escuchaban en la selva, pero al parecer era normal cuando estaba aún en la taberna escucharon que había varias peleas en el pueblo.

\- Al parecer la diversión continúa en esta isla… Kid que te ocurre- el rubio podía ver en la mirada de su capitán que algo no estaba bien.

\- Nada- observando la columna de humo de la selva.

\- Capitán… capitán- el chico con gafas de sol corría en dirección al barco- Acabo de ver a Aika luchando con un tipo a las afueras del pueblo-.

\- ¿Y? es su vida puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con ella- dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar hacia el barco cuando desde la selva se escuchó un grito desgarrador de una mujer dejando a todos congelados- Aika-.

* * *

Unas horas antes…

-Tendremos que cruzar la selva y llegaremos al pueblo de Yuki así que es mejor empezar a movernos-.

Aika y Raikou atravesaban el pueblo y adentrándose a la selva pero Raikou ya llevaba vario rato gruñendo, y Aika podía sentir que alguien los seguía desde entrar al pueblo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?-.

\- Valla que poco amistosa te has vuelto Aika- un joven moreno con el cabello morado salta de la copa de unos árboles- que no me vas a saludar más cariñosamente, después de todo nos entrenaron juntos-.

\- Yuri… así que fue a ti al que enviaron a buscarme- le habla sin verle, ambos se encontraban de espaldas- estas consciente que no iré contigo verdad-.

\- Si, por eso te tendré que llevar a la fuerza- desaparece y ataca a Aika desde el frente- recuerdas la primera lección-.

\- Un Hikari no senshi no se guía por sus sentimientos- Aika responde al ataque.

Después de varias horas de una ardua y bastante pareja lucha para ambos, respondían a los ataques del otro sin dificultad pero el cansancio logro separarlos.

\- Sabía que sería difícil persuadirte de volver, después de todo tu siempre me ganabas-.

\- Pero veo que has mejorado en este último año, me estas poniendo difícil escapar-.

\- Es porque no están peleando en serio- ambos se giran hacia una enorme roca, ven a un hombre moreno de cabello negro y que en su espalda llevaba una espada de hoja ancha y de doble filo - ambos te están conteniendo por la relación que tuvieron en el pasado, Yuri no puedo creer que no veas que ella no está luchando enserio contigo, y tu a pesar que estas luchando con todo tu poder no eres capaz de atacar con instinto asesino-.

\- Shota… ¿Qué haces? Esta era mi misión, no te metas-.

\- Pero ya has fallado, desde el momento en que tus sentimientos superaron el deber-.

Shota desaparece y aparece frente a Yuri, haciendo que este pase de una cara de sorpresa a dolor en unos segundos, Shota atraviesa el vientre de Yuri con uno de sus brazos cubierto de Busoshoku Haki, Aika se estremece quedando en estado de shock.

\- No deberías descuidarte- Aika se voltea con horror Shota se encuentra tras ella, la golpea con la palma de la mano en las costilla con tal fuerza que le rompe un par y la lanza por los aires, al caer más en los adentros del bosque al estrellarse contra las rocas le provoca un grito de dolor inmenso.

\- Raikou- Aika llamaba a su fiel compañero, este se coloca entre ella y Shota- no lo hagas, por favor… ve- tratando de hablarle a pesar del inmenso dolor- ve, busca a Kid-.

Raikou no tiene interés de dejar a Aika sola y en ese estado pero entiende la petición de esta y corre atreves de la selva, corriendo lo más rápido que puede.

* * *

-Kid espera- Killer corría tras su capitán- ¡Kid!-.

-(_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_)- Kid corría varios metros delante de algunos de los miembros de los piratas de Kid- ¡¿Qué?! Raikou- el tigre salía de la selva deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Kid, después de gruñirle se vuelve y corre por el lugar de donde salió, Kid comprende que este quería que lo siguiese- Killer, Heat apresúrense-.

* * *

-Tanta confianza le tienes a ese tal Kid, o tu desesperación te hizo enviar a tu mascota a por él-.

\- Cállate (_él fue el primero que vino a mi mente_)- Aika corre esquivando los ataques de Shota con gran dificultad por las heridas que este le ha causado.

\- Bueno ya me aburrí de estar jugando contigo- aparece frente a Aika, pero esta vez no le resultan las cosas como quería.

\- Caíste- uno de los brazaletes de Aika comienza a perder la forma- "Toma forma: Espada"- y el brazalete se estira y forma una espada de hoja fina no muy larga, Aika logra acertar a uno de los costados de Shota.

\- Ya veo por qué eras conocida como la mejor entre los aspirantes, pero eso no bastara- corre tras ella nuevamente- ahora veras-.

Tras lograr alcanzarla desenvaina la espada de su espalda y la ataca, ella ahora hace que la espada tome forma líquida y usándolo como escudo logra parar cada estocada de la gran espada, pero debido a la pelea anterior y a los golpes que Shota había logrado acertarle antes cae de rodillas y apunto de desmayarse ve como una espada se dirige a ella y su mundo se cubre de tinieblas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Porque no puedo mover- Shota observa su espada y pareciera como que esta no le obedeciera y de pronto una mano enorme de metal lo impacta contra un árbol presionándolo cada vez con más fuerza- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-.

\- El que te matara- la mirada de Kid quien tenía a Shota aprisionado con su brazo metálico expresaba un odio descomunal, y la fuerza que ejercía fue tanta que hizo que el árbol se partiera a la mitad-.

\- Creo que te has salvado por hoy- Shota tras a verse liberado del agarre de Kid veía a una inconsciente Aika- no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarme a ti, nos vemos- Shota con una sonrisa desaparece del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno despues de tanto tiempo (mucho lo sé)... jeje he aqui el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic espero les guste. ^-^

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta el tercer cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO III: SENTIMIENTOS ¿?**

\- Kid cálmate, si continuas así terminaras destruyendo el barco-.

\- Cierra la boca Killer no sé de qué hablas - con los brazos cruzados y recostado cerca del marco de la puesta de la enfermería- si estoy calmado-.

\- Claro y entonces como explicas que todos los objetos de metal del barco estén levitando- apuntando varias balas de cañón que se encontraban en cubierta y un tenedor que pasaba entre el rubio y el pelirrojo- trata de calmarte-.

\- Que quieres que haga, la rabia que tengo dentro- golpeando la pared con su brazo metálico causando un gran agujero- desearía tener a esa basura en frente para matarlo-.

\- Maestro está bien que estés furioso pero ten en cuenta que aquí adentro esta Aika inconsciente- Heat sale de la enfermería- aun esta delicada será mejor que la dejemos descansar-.

\- ¿Cómo está?-.

\- Tiene dos costillas fracturadas, varios golpes en brazos, piernas y heridas leves en todo el cuerpo- Heat quedo callado mientras veía como los tornillos y clavos de puertas y ojos de buey amenazaban con salir de sus lugares- ¿Maestro?-.

\- Kid cálmate- él nombrado solo le dedica una mirada asesina- deja que Heat termine-.

\- a pesar de todo ya está estable inconsciente pero estable y lo más seguro es que no pueda moverse en tres semanas por lo menos-.

\- Ya veo- Kid tomaba la perilla de la puerta cuando Heat lo detiene- ¿Qué sucede?-.

\- Como ya lo mencione en este momento está inconsciente, no tendría caso entrar-.

\- Heat eso lo decido yo- Kid entra a la enfermería, al instante todos los objetos metálicos caen al suelo algunos causando agujeros.

\- Kid maestro-.

\- Déjalo Heat, vamos déjalo solo-.

* * *

Kid se encontraba de pie junto a la cama observando a Aika

\- Hasta que te veo sin ese dichoso gorro- Aika se encontraba en la cama inconsciente con el cabello suelto tras ella Kid toma un no de los mechones que se encontraban sobre su rostro, sin querer rosa su mano contra este causando un leve suspiro, Kid separa su mano lentamente de ella viendo con ahora con claridad su rostro, sus labios, ni finos ni gruesos, de un color rosa pastel entreabiertos como invitando a que entraran en ellos, (_tan tentador, y porque no_) Kid a punto de besarla reacciona (_¿Qué diablos me pasa?_) Kid se aleja rápidamente de de ella Kid sale de la enfermería y en dirección a la cubierta- Killer está todo listo zarpemos-.

Kid después de lo sucedido en la enfermería se propuso alejarse todo lo posible de Aika, evitar la enfermería, no preguntar por ella, ni hablar de ella cuando alguno de sus hombres le preguntaba, lo tenía decidido, ahora pensaba que fue mejor que ella negara su invitación a unirse a la tripulación, además ella estaría, según Heat, tres semanas inconsciente "como mínimo" y eso lo ayudaría. Después de cinco días de haber zarpado, los piratas de Kid aún se dirigían a una pequeña isla deshabitada.

\- Dime ya pensaste sobre lo que hablamos ayer-.

\- Sí, pero sigo sin querer que "el rugido del mar" entre en el trato, ese tipo me pone de malas solo con verlo-.

\- Kid, estoy seguro que si cuento todo lo que no te enoja quizás llegaría a diez- el pelirrojo sonríe tras el acierto de su amigo- vez, por cierto ahora dime ¿Por qué has evitado cualquier conversación sobre Aika?- Killer observa el cambio en la mirada de Kid quien de estar sonriendo pasa a una mirada penetrante- cada vez que alguien pregunta por ella o Heat nos comunica como está prefieres cambiar de tema o simplemente te vas-.

\- ahora respóndeme esto Killer ¿Por qué me tendría que importar como este?, ¿Qué gano? Ella no es de la tripulación, no tiene ningún lazo con nosotros-.

\- mejor responde eso tú mismo, tú fuiste quien la invitaste al barco la primera vez, cuando escuchamos el grito en la selva saliste corriendo, y la ira que decías tener por dentro es aunque no lo admitas por ver como ese sujeto dejo a Aika-.

Cada una de las palabras de Killer eran un acierto, todas, incluso lo mal que Kid estaba por el estado de Aika, al principio tomo como pretexto el hecho que lo enfurecía el acto cobarde de huir de una pelea, pero cada vez que reflexionaba más a fondo tenía que ver más con Aika que por su excusa.

\- Por qué quise, y además si tuviera otros motivos seria asunto mío-.

Mientras que Kid y Killer seguían discutiendo el tema si llamar al "rugido del mar" o no, Heat se dirigía a la enfermería…

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- atónito observa que Aika trataba de levantarse de la cama- no es posible que te puedas mover, mejor dicho no te deberías mover-.

\- No te preocupes, y dime tú- agachando la mirada sonrojada y apretándose las rodillas con las manos- tú me cambiaste la ropa-.

\- Si, la ropa que traías estaba muy sucia y bastante maltratada, Raikou traía tu bolsa-.

\- Gracias, también por curarme- se levanta un tanto tambaleante y con la mirada aun baja camina a la salida- y no te preocupes me recupero más rápido que una persona normal-.

\- Pero creo que será mejor que descanses un poco más, además ya hemos zarpado así que no tienes porque levantarte- Heat la toma con suavidad de los hombros con lo que logra que Aika aun sin verlo a los ojos acceda, a punto de salir de la enfermería se vuelve a ella- descansa, le informare al capitán que ya estas mejor-.

\- Espera… quería saber que sucedió lo último que recuerdo es que antes de que me desmayara Shota estaba a punto de atacarme-.

\- Con que se llama Shota, bueno justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarte el capitán llego y lo detuvo, después cuando el resto llegamos él huyo-.

\- Y… en ese lugar ¿no encontraron el cuerpo de un joven?-.

\- Sí, pero Kid solo ordeno que te trajéramos y que tratara tus heridas-.

\- Ya veo, gracia de nuevo, por todo- le sonríe con la mirada tapada por su flequillo - y dile a Kid que disculpe la molestia que le ocasione-.

Heat asiente y sale de la enfermería, después de un largo rato entra uno de los tripulantes con algo de comida para Aika. Heat mientras tanto se encontraba buscando a Kid, quien aún estaba con dudas sobre lo acordado con Killer.

\- ¿tan rápido? Pero tu dijiste que tardaría como mínimo tres semanas, y ni siquiera ha pasado una- si no tuviera ese casco Heat y Kid hubieran visto el asombro en el rostro del rubio- ¿acaso es usuaria de la fruta?-.

\- No lo sé, además ella salto al agua cuando el capitán… bueno pero ella misma me dijo que su cuerpo se recuperaba más rápido que el de una persona normal-.

\- En la enfermería se quedó- Kid se encaminaba hacia la enfermería cuando el vigía grita que dos barco de la marina se acercaba- aparecen en el momento justo ya me estaba aburriendo- una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en los oscuros labios de Kid.

* * *

\- Acabaste con ella-.

\- No… veras…-.

\- Nada de escusas, Shota si te enviamos a ti fue porque creíamos que contigo sería suficiente, pero por lo visto no fue así- un hombre moreno de avanzada edad veía con superioridad a un Shota arrodillado- ahora explícate-.

\- Maestro, vera cuando estaba apuntó de asesinarla intervino alguien, en el mar lo conocen como Eustass Capitán Kid-.

\- ¿Un pirata?... y que hace Aika en una banda pirata… primero rompe las reglas de los Hikari no senshi y ahora se une a una banda pirata… Fior… ves lo que tu brillante aprendiz está haciendo-.

\- Señor Meir… ella fue… es una de las mejores, su falta fue grave pero conociéndola sé que tuvo un buen motivo- una mujer de edad similar a Meir solo que mucho más baja y con un rostro bondadoso- Yo la conozco y sé…

\- No me importa, ella quebranto la ley sagrada, asesino a quien se supone debía proteger… y no me vengas con tus suplicas de madre, Shota, ve y termina tu trabajo pero lleva a los huesos contigo- antes que el joven pudieran reclamar- y si no quieres enfrentar las consecuencias más vale que o venas con ella o su cadáver o traigan tu cadáver. Entendido-.

\- si señor-.

* * *

Entre su sueño podía escuchar el choque de las espadas, el impacto de las balas de los cañones y los gritos de los guerreros que se enfrentan en las cubiertas de ambos barcos de la marina y unos cuantos en la cubiertas de los piratas de Kid… ya más despierta sale de la enfermería y se dirige a la cubierta, donde el ruido de la batalla se intensificaba y se apoderaba por completo de la atmosfera.

\- Señorita Aika que hace aquí- el chico de lentes distraído por Aika es atacado por la espalda- ¡maldición!-.

\- Cuidado "Toma forma: Escudo"- de igual forma que en la pelea contra Shota el brazalete de Aika se vuelve líquido y crea un escudo para cubrir al chico del ataque- ¿te encuentras bien?-.

\- Si… ¿Qué… fue lo que hizo?-.

\- No hay tiempo de explicaciones (_esto no se ve bien, creo que necesitare ayuda_) oye préstame tu daga-.

El chico sin tardanza obedece, Aika se dirige a donde se encuentran las balas de los cañones, usando la daga hace una herida en uno de sus dedos, y con la sangre hace una escritura extraña sobre varias de las balas, después cerro sus ojos y unió sus manos para orar y luego la escritura de las bolas comenzó a iluminarse después abriendo los ojos termino el "ritual".

-"Toma forma: Golem de hierro"- las esperas al igual como lo había hecho antes su brazalete estas perdían su forma y se transformaban en liquido pero después de unos segundo volvían a tomar forma sólida, la de una criatura con apariencia semihumana de 2 metro y al abrir los ojos comienza a atacar a los marinos que se encontraban en cubierta, mientras que el resto de los piratas de Kid veían a la criatura con asombro y duda- no se preocupen solo atacara a los marinos, a ustedes no le hará nada-.

\- Aika ¿Qué haces aquí? Tus heridas pueden empeorar- Heat quien se encargaba de algunos de los marines- no estás en condiciones de pelear-.

\- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije no soy como las personas "normales"- Aika transforma su brazalete en espada y ayuda a Heat con un par de marines que quedaban- además mi muchachote se está encargando de todo-

Mientras que el Golem tiraba a varios de los marines al mar, Kid, Killer y Wire se encontraban luchando en la cubierta del barco de la marina, Kid se enfrentaba contra el vicealmirante Doberman. Tras una ardua batalla y después de destruir por completo uno de los barcos de la marina, Kid y el resto regresan al barco ven que ya han controlado por completo la situación, mientras que los marinos que sobrevivieron se retiraron en un muy destrozado buque. El Golem que Aika había creado dejo de moverse y volvió a su forma original, las balas de los cañones, Heat al recordar que Kid le preguntaba si ella era un usuario dio por entendido tras verla pelar y manejar el metal que sí no lo era, poseía un poder asombroso.

Después de la batalla librada se dispusieron a celebrar su victoria, tras varias rondas de sake, y comida, ya había varios que estaban completamente ebrios y unos que ni siquiera se les notaba. Kid que tras escuchar a varios de sus compañeros relatar como una criatura semihumana que Aika había hecho con "balas", derroto a varios marines y con las especulaciones de Heat sobre el posible poder de ella se sintió intrigado y sin más fue hacia donde Aika estaba para preguntarle y gracias a la fiesta Killer no le pondría atención y no tendría que responder después a sus preguntas incomodas.

\- ¿Qué te has aburrido de la fiesta?- Aika quien sentada lejos del ajetreo de la fiesta- o me necesitas para algo-.

\- Y a ti, no te gustan las fiestas- parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio - o no te agrada relacionarte con piratas-.

\- Nada de eso- se levanta y le sonríe, pero al tratar de acomodarse siente una opresión en un constado- Diablos (_es mi costilla_)-.

\- Te ves mal, ¿quiere que llame a Heat?- Kid parecía estar preocupado- (_¿Por qué actuó así?, no es que me importe o ¿sí?, será mejor que me valla y la deje descansar_)- tras levantarse emprender el camino a la fiesta voltea- le diré que valla a la enfermería para revisarte-.

\- Gracias Kid, y disculpa todas las molestias que les he causado, en el siguiente poblado pueden dejarme- Kid se detiene pero no logra poner de acuerdo su razón con sus sentimiento como para hablar- y de ahí ya no los molestare-.

\- No eres una molestia, además tengo entendido que hoy ayudaste a mis hombres, así que estamos a mano-.

Kid se retira y al cabo de unos minutos Heat se encuentra con ella en la enfermería y como se lo había dicho las heridas no estaban completamente sanadas.

* * *

-Has de estar contenta de que Shota no acabara con Aika-.

\- Pero… Yuri murió, y para mí, todos ustedes son iguales, aunque si debo admitir que me tranquilizo el saber que Aika aún está viva-.

\- Fior, todos los que hemos sido entrenados por ti sabemos que bondadosa que ere, sobre todo Aika, ya que tú la criaste desde que murió su madre-.

\- Tala… tú eras su amiga igual que Yuri, y sabes igual que yo que si rompió era regla fue por causa mayor-.

\- Si, eso nadie que la conozca lo duda, y muchos la admiramos por eso- Fior se sorprende al escuchar esto último- y tu también, no es secreto que odiamos proteger a esa basura de la sociedad, y muchos nos sentimos repugnantes al tener que ver como cometen sus atropellos sin poder… sin tener el valor para hacer algo para detenerlos, pero ella, ella llego a su límite e hizo algo para detenerlo… no sé qué vería Aika que la llevo al extremo de asesinar a un Tenryuubito-.

\- Si lo sé, solo espero que se encuentre bien- una sonrisa se dibuja en sus arrugados labios- con que con piratas… bueno me imagino que algo tiene en mente-.

* * *

Algunos días después del encuentro con los marines, la banda de los piratas de Kid llegaron por fin a su destino, una isla que solo se observaban escombros y en una de sus costas una mansión en ruinas, donde Kid había decidido establecer su base en el nuevo mundo, Kid después que Killer llamara a sus dos invitados solo les quedo esperar su llegada para poner en marcha la propuesta de una alianza entre los piratas de Kid, los piratas de Hawkins y los piratas On Air.

Después de una acalorada discusión entre Kid y Apoo, finalmente lograron llegar a un acuerdo entre las tres tripulaciones, después de la reunión los capitanes se retiraron junto a sus tripulaciones.

Al día siguiente, la noticia se expandía por el mundo, no solo la alianza de estas tres tripulaciones sino también la de los Mugiwara con los piratas de Heart, y la renuncia al título de Shichibukai y al trono de Dressrosa. La reacción por estas noticias no se hicieron esperar, la sorpresa y la incertidumbre sobre estos sucesos iniciaron una serie de reacciones algunas de temor, otras de alegría por la aparición de los Mugiwara y el desconcierto de los pobladores de Dressrosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto… en el buque de la marina que no había sido destruido por los piratas de Kid un muy mal herido vicealmirante Doberman habla con uno de sus oficiales.

\- Estas seguro de lo que viste-.

\- Si… sí señor, cuando nos enfrentábamos a los piratas de Kid, pude ver a "Ángel de la muerte" Aika-.

\- Hasta que aparece, desapareció por un año entero y ahora resulta que está en el barco de Eustass "capitán" Kid, será mejor informar al líder de los Hikari no senshi y al almirante de la flota Sakazuki-.

\- Si señor-.

* * *

\- Al parecer ya estas mejor- Killer quien entraba al comedor observaba a Aika con el periódico de ese día.

\- Si- le sonríe dejando de leer el periódico- gracias a los tratamientos de Heat-.

\- Él es muy buen médico, y además también tuvo que ver lo rápido que te recuperas, por cierto, he tenido una duda desde que me contaron lo que sucedió cuando nos enfrentamos a los marines-.

\- Si soy usuario de una akuma no mi- Killer le responde inclinando su cabeza en señal de acierto- No, no soy un usuario, y no te molestes en preguntar, pues yo no te responderé de donde provienen mis poderes-.

\- Un misterio, eso es lo que eres, tu apariencia, tu pasado, tus poderes, el hecho que un tigre blanco te acompañe, todo lo que sabemos de ti te hace más extraña y misteriosa-.

\- Simplemente tómame como uno de los tantos misterios de este mundo-.

Killer sin más que aceptar que no podría obtener más información se dio por vencido y mejor decidió comentarle a Aika que su próximo destino era una isla invernal llamada Samui, donde podría conseguir un bote.

\- ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien? Después de todo Kid te ofreció unirte a la banda-.

\- Me encantaría pero antes tengo que hacer algo por mi cuenta-.

\- Podrías hacerlo estando con nosotros- Kid entraba justo en ese momento- Ya aceptaste que si deseas estar en mi tripulación-.

\- Podría pero no lo creo conveniente, para resumir, tengo que encontrar a otra tripulación para comprobar algo y puede que sea muy estúpido mi motivo como para que los involucre-.

\- Y si es tan estúpido por qué no lo olvidas simplemente- Kid parecía comenzar a perder la calma- porque te complicas tanto-.

\- porque si no lo hago, mi corazón no tendrá paz- el temperamento de Aika, era completamente opuesto al de Kid, ella era calmada, paciente hasta el más grande extremo, que incluso con el guardaba una serenidad digna de admirar, incluso Killer su amigo de años no era capaz de comportarse así- y además, no me has dicho porque quieres que me una-.

\- Porque si- Killer sabía que nadie le sacaría a Kid el propósito o el motivo de dicha propuesta- Yo soy el capitán, yo decido quien entra o sale de mi banda y nadie tendría que pedirme motivos-.

Kid se levanta molesto saliendo del comedor azotando la puerta en el acto, no era la causa de su enojo el que le preguntara el motivo, sino la falta del mismo, ni el mismo conocía porque había querido que se uniera, era inteligente, hábil, fuerte, e incluso su carácter era idóneo no lo haría enojar como el resto lo hacía siempre, pero era una mujer y eso en un futuro podría causar algún problema y eso que importaba, después de todo recordaba a Bonney era una mujer pero estaba entre los mejores entre "los once supernovas" y además de todo Aika era una de las pocas mujeres que habían logrado llamar la atención de Kid se detuvo en seco- me gusta… - Kid con una sonrisa algo seductora admitió en sus pensamientos y tras meditar tanto las cualidades de Aika por las cuales según él le había propuesto entra a su banda le rebelaron que esas cualidades en realidad le habían llamado la atención y habían hecho que le gustara y ese era el verdadero motivo, ella era la única mujer que no lo veía con temor o con desprecio y eso creaba en él un interés que ninguna mujer hasta donde su memoria alcanzaba le había provocado, lo que sentía por ella y por lo que la quería en su banda eran ese sentimiento apoyado con la idea que sería útil en la banda.

\- Killer se burlaría si supiera esto- Kid ya en su habitación ya con la mente clara- quien lo diría que esa mu… que me gustaría Aika (_Y ahora que se supone que haga_)-.

Kid ni en broma le preguntaría a Killer que podía hacer con lo que sentía, Aika ya había dicho que tenía asuntos que solucionar, pero también le daba esperanzas que se uniría a ellos, pero ahora era otra cosa lo que ocupaba los pensamientos de Kid, ¿Qué tenía ella en su corazón? Ambos hablaban de vez en cuando, por lo general sobre cosas sin importancia, como cuando Kid se contó cuando con su tripulación habían hundido dos barcos de Big Mom, o cuando ella trataba de calmarlo cuando uno de sus subordinados cometía alguna tontería o algo que lo disgustara, pero de ahí nada que le diera a Kid indicios de lo que ella podría pensar o incluso sentir por él.

Pero si él supiera que no era el único que tenía dudas respecto a sus sentimientos se habría asombrado.

Aika que se encontraba en la enfermería, desde que el sol se ocultó, desde que Kid le propuso unirse a su banda ella lo había pensado, no sería malo, ya llevaba varias semanas con los piratas y a pesar de la fama que tenían no eran tan malos, el carácter de su capitán si era fiel a su fama pero media vez no se le provocara no había peligro de ser asesinado por él, y había algo que la hacía sentir bien con él, era raro cuando conversaban pero se daba cuenta que con él se sentía tranquila, sin temor, se sentía bien y eso le gustaba él le gustaba muchos podrían tacharla de loca, o suicida pero ella no tenía nada en contra de lo que ella sentía y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin poder conciliar el sueño Aika decide salir y sentarse al lado de su fiel tigre.

\- Raikou que hacemos, dime te gustaría quedarte aquí-.

\- Él se quedaría si tú lo haces- la voz de Kid hace que Aika se vuelva y lo vea recostado en la perta que da a los camarotes- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-.

\- No podía dormir, por lo visto tu tampoco-.

Kid se sienta a su lado, ambos guardaban silencio pero no era incomodo, más bien era relajante, sin darse cuenta que momento paso pero Kid pudo sentir como Aika se quedaba dormida recostada en su brazo, así paso un buen rato Kid solo la observaba dormir tiernamente mientras se acurrucaba cada vez más esto no le molestaba a él, más bien se sentía bien y le gustaba, después de unos minutos Kid llevo a una Aika dormida a la enfermería y la deposito en la cama, al salir de ahí se encontró con Killer.

\- Ni se te ocurra hablar-.

\- No lo pensaba hacer- Kid se retiraba- mañana llegaremos a la próxima isla- Kid se detiene en seco- si quieres decirle algo mañana puede que sea la última vez que la veas-.

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer y agregarlo a favoritos :3 y perdón por la demora... U.U en serio, espero que les halla gustado.

**Maral87** Gracias por tu review :3 me agrada que te halla gustado y espero tu comentario de este cap.

^-^ chao nos leemos luego... algun review para este cap?


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno despues de tanto tiempo (Si lo sé esta vez fue mucho tiempo pero culpen a la Universidad no a mi) espero les guste. ^-^

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(pensamientos)-

Espero que les guste y sin mas he aquí el cuarto cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV: EL RENCUENTRO Y EL LASO QUE NOS UNE**

La banda de los piratas Kid desembarcaban en la isla Samui, todos se dirigían al pueblo a realizar las labores que Kid les había ordenado, antes de dirigirse al pueblo todos se despidieron de Aika y Raikou quienes ya se encontraban en la costa nevada.

\- Si piensas hacer o decir algo, es mejor que lo hagas ahora- Killer se dirigía a su capitán casi en un susurro y luego se despedía de Aika- espero que nos volvamos a ver-.

\- Eso espero- después de hacer un ademan con la mano se despide de Killer que ya se encaminaba al pueblo, después tras girarse para ver a Kid- disculpa todos los inconvenientes que les he causado-.

\- No has sido una molestia como crees-.

\- Aun así gracias por todo, Kid… te puedo dar un consejo- al no recibir una negativa prosigue- ten cuidado con los piratas que te has aliado-.

\- He ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-.

\- No lo sé cómo puedo explicártelo pero… es un presentimiento, tan solo ten cuidado, bueno creo que es hora de irme espero volverlos a ver, especialmente a ti- a pesar que no podía ver su propio rostro ella por el calor que sentía sabía que estaba rojo a no más poder volteándose y cuando está a punto de irse Kid la detiene tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, provocando que Aika se sonrojara aun mas- ¿Q… qué sucede?-.

Kid solo permaneció en silencio, refuerza su agarre y colocando la otra mano en espalda de de Aika acercándola más aun, Aika permaneció inmóvil sin entender porque Kid hacia eso, aunque ella debía admitir que no le molestaba, al contrario, como respuesta esta apoyo su cabeza sobre el enorme pecho del pelirrojo, quien solo la observaba, tras un par de minutos de silencio, donde solo se podía escuchar el soplo del viento Aika por levanta el rostro para lograr ver mejor a aquel hombre que la tenía cautiva entre sus brazos.

\- (no quiero que esto acabe) pero debo encontrarlo- se percata que Kid relaja su abrazo lo cual los separa un copo- Kid en verdad no deseo irme pero… tengo que hacerlo, si nos volvemos a ver, ¿aun estará en pie tu propuesta?-.

\- Si- Kid rompe el silencio y se separa de ella- aunque no entiendo que tan importante sea esa tripulación para ti, mi propuesta aun estará en pie- esta afirmación causa una sonrisa sincera en Aika, después Kid se despide con un gesto de su mano se encamina hacia la misma dirección de su tripulación.

\- Kid…

* * *

Ya han pasado un día desde que Aika llego a Samui, en la había dos pequeños poblado los piratas de Kid se habían quedado en la aldea de Torá que era la más cercana al mar, y Aika se encamino hacia la aldea Setsuka que estaba detrás de del pueblo de Torá, era un lugar más calmado pues la mayoría de piratas o bandidos se quedaban en el pueblo anterior, y en este lugar Aika logro encontrar a un carpintero el cual no tenía botes pero se ofreció a construirle uno, Aika sin más opción acepto, la construcción de su pequeño bote llevaría un par de días, mientras esperaba su bote Aika se quedó en una de las posadas del lugar y ahí escuchaba de los que venían del otro pueblo las historias de los piratas que día tras día causaban alborotos, la mayoría de los incidentes eran provocados por la banda del pirata novato del South blue Eustass capitán Kid, todos contaban que era de mal carácter que solo una mirada era suficiente para provocarlo, y si osabas reírte de él o algo que este dijera era entendido que te darían por muerto.

\- La gente exagera no Raikou- Aika bebía una taza de chocolate junto a la ventana, y Raikou se encontraba fuera cubierto por una gran manta- él no siempre es así-.

* * *

\- El capitán está actuando extraño, Killer sabes que le sucede-.

\- Mejor que a ustedes no se les ocurra preguntarle nada… Heat vallan a buscar los suministros que necesites para la enfermería, Wire abastezcan las provisiones y regresan al barco, el pose estará cargado para el atardecer-.

Después de recibir estas órdenes se dividen en dos grupos y realizan las tareas asignadas, mientras Killer se aproximaba a su capitán que se encontraba cerca de una taberna recostado en uno de los muros.

\- Ya mande a todos a realizar las tareas, al atardecer estará ya todo listo… aun tienes tiempo para hacer algo-.

\- No empieces Killer, no colmes mi paciencia que tu más que nadie saber la poca que tengo-.

\- Solo estoy dándote un consejo, no vayas a estar lamentándote luego-.

\- Cállate de una vez Killer, no tenemos nada que hacer ya en esta isla-.

\- Eres un cabezota, Kid tan seguro estas de que volverás a verla-.

\- Calla, ya lo he decidido al atardecer zarpamos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en esta isla-.

\- Como ordenes Kid-.

* * *

\- veamos que nos trae de nuevo el periódico, ya tendría que haber noticias de ellos, ya hace casi una semana que salió la noticia de su alianza, veamos… ¡¿Qué?!-.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Esto quiere decir que estuvo en Dressrosa por lo menos así nos da una idea de donde puedan estar-.

* * *

\- Ya tienes información sobre ella-.

\- Aún no, pero la marina nos informara de cualquier dato sobre los piratas de Kid, si damos con ellos, la encontraremos a ella-.

\- Sería bueno encontrarnos con ellos, y ver si los rumores sobre Eustass son verdaderos, me gustaría probar mi fuerza con él-.

En un bosque se encontraban Shota y dos hombres hablando. El primero era musculoso, y con cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, el segundo con cabello corto y negro, más delgado que el anterior pero músculos bien definidos, el primero retoma la conversación dirigiéndose a Shota.

-Y en verdad huiste de Eustass-.

\- No fue por Eustass que deje a Aika sin terminar Kiros, venían varios miembros de su tripulación tras él, entre ellos Killer "el guerrero masacre", y no estoy tan loco como para ponerme a medir fuerzas con ellos dos y el resto-.

\- Ya veo, pero ahora para eso estamos nosotros- el segundo hombre cruzado de brazos contra un árbol- Kiros se encarga de Eustass, yo de Killer y tú de Aika, el resto… bueno entre los tres no nos serán problema-.

\- Leo no te confíes, recuerda nunca subestimar al enemigo-.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que sermonearme Kiros, pero reconoce que estas ansioso por encontrarte con ellos-.

\- jajaja Me conoces muy bien hermano… y dime Shota que haremos ahora-.

\- Antes debemos encontrar un barco de la marina, el de un tal Doberman, al parecer su tripulación se encontró con los piratas de Kid-.

\- Desde su punto de encuentro nos será más sencillo calcular la dirección que tomaron y en que isla se pueden encontrar…

\- Que comience la cacería-.

* * *

Aika tiene su nuevo bote, ya habían el día anterior los piratas de Kid se habían hecho a la mar, después de pensar sobre qué dirección tomar, decide embarcarse hacia la isla más próxima a Dressrosa.

Mientras Aika se encontraba navegando en medio de una tormenta digna del nuevo mundo, tras navegar entre esta al fin llega a la isla de Zo, tras desembarcar en un puerto en la costa. Después de asegurar el bote se dirige a unos puestos cercanos, tras haber varias preguntas logra por fin algo de información.

\- Por fin después de un año entero buscándolo al fin logre dar con ellos, y pero quisiera saber dónde habrá metido después de la guerra en Marineford… pero me alegra que esté vivo, bien Raikou en marcha-.

Mientras en una pequeña ensenada cerca de la costa donde Aika había desembarcado se encontraba un barco pirata con un mascaron en forma de león se encontraba la banda de los Mugiwara.

\- Yo fui conocido en el mundo como el "Guerrero mata dragones"- Ussop se mofaba con sus falsas historias frente al pequeño chopper mientras que Luffy se encontraba dibujando-.

\- ¡Ho! Ussop eres increíble- un renito totalmente asombrado con estrellas en vez de ojos – ve hice un dibujo de un dragón, se parece a alguno de los que matabas-.

\- Claro que no, los que yo mataba median más que una montaña-.

\- ¡Hooo! La carne de dragón es deliciosa- Luffy con un hilo de baba interrumpía- Sanji, quiero CARNEEE-.

\- Luffy acabas de comer y como de costumbre le robaste comida a los demás así que tendrás que esperar como el resto-.

\- Pero Sanji-.

\- Pero nada-.

Mientras Luffy aún seguía en la cocina con Sanji pidiendo su segundo o incluso hasta un tercer desayuno, el resto volvía a sus respectivas labores, Nami se encontraba en la biblioteca dibujando sus mapas, Zoro en el nido del cuervo entrenando como siempre, chopper ayudaba a Robin a regar sus flores, Franky y Ussop se encontraban ideando nuevas armas para el Sunny Go mientras Brook alegraba la cubierta con sus alegres canciones… tras varias horas y habiendo terminado cada uno sus labores todos se encuentran en la cubierta.

\- Sanjiiiii, comida- el chico de sombrero de paja clamaba a su cocinero- ¿aún no está la comida?-.

\- Si Sanji ¡queremos comer!- el pequeño chopper secundaba a su capitán-.

\- Aniki, yo quiero un refresco de cola-.

\- Oye cocinero pervertido tráeme sake-.

\- ¿Qué dijiste marimo?-.

\- yohohohoho y yo algo de té Sanji-san-.

\- Ya cállense, que no ven que mis preciosuras están descansando, y si quieren algo vayan a servírselo ustedes mismo, yo solo he nacido para atender a las damas, además ya casi está el almuerzo mientras háganse los tontos por ahí-.

\- Sanji-kun podrías traerme algo para refrescarme-.

\- ¡Claro Nami-swan! ¡Robin chwa! ¡Les traeré gelatinas y a mis dos bellezas les traeré un postre especial!-.

\- YO QUIERO CARNEEEE, hazme una gelatina de carne-.

\- Veo que no has cambiado en nada Luffy-.

Los Mugiwara se sorprenden al ver en las orillas de la ensenada sobre una colina a una chica con gafas y gorro con camiseta a rayas blanco con negro y short azules acompañada de un tigre blanco.

\- Raikou… espera un momento… Tu… Aika- Luffy lanza sus brazos hacia la colina y en un instante llegando hasta ella y conteniendo lágrimas - Aika eres tú creí… creí que jamás te volvería a ver-.

\- Yo también lo creí, pero te he estado buscando desde un año-.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te dejaron salir del templo?-.

\- No, hace un año me escape, y desde entonces te he estado buscando porque necesitaba asegurarme que estabas bien, jamás creí que estuvieras muerto-.

\- Ven acompáñame- Luffy envuelve a ambos con un brazo y con la misma facilidad regresa al barco- esta es mi banda-.

Los Mugiwara se sorprenden al ver la alegría y la naturalidad en la forma de hablar de ambos como si se conocieran de décadas.

\- Luffy acaso conoces a esta misteriosa y sensual damisela- Sanji los interrumpe contoneándose de lado a lado girando alrededor de Aika- Luffy cono es posible que siempre conozcas a mujeres tan hermosas-.

\- Ella es Aika y él es Raikou-.

\- Muchos gusto, había estado esperando conocer a los famosos Mugiwara-.

\- Ya basta no creas que por eso vamos a confiar en ti cabrona jajaja- chopper se sonrojaba tras Robin- mucho gusto Raikou-.

\- Yo alguna vez luche contra un tigre de 5 metros de altura, me conocen como "Ussop el domador de fieras"-.

\- Aika verdad, y dinos ¿por qué has estado buscándonos?-.

\- Quería conocer cómo era la tripulación de este cabezota-.

\- Y dime… ¿De dónde se conocen?- Nami hace la pregunta que todos los mugiwaras tenían en sus cabezas- actúan como si fueran muy cercanos-.

\- Muy simple veras yo soy…

* * *

En ese mismo momento en una isla del muevo mundo…

\- ¡capitán!- un hombre algo mayor de cabello castaño ve con horror a su capitán tendido en el suelo totalmente inconsciente- por eso le pedí que no subestimara a estos críos-.

\- Su capitán no hubiera soportado ni un minuto con el nuestro- un chico con cabello en puntas y gafas de sol sonreía señalando a su compañero que tenía un tridente en la mano junto a uno con apariencia de zombi- será mejor que se larguen si el capitán Kid viene no los dejara con vida-.

\- Sera mejor regresar Jack ya para con esto, ya tenemos todo lo que el capitán y Killer nos pidieron-.

\- Si es lo mejor-.

Mientras tanto en un barco anclado en una bahía algo alejada del puerto…

\- Ya te he dicho que olvides ese tema Killer- Kid tenía sus gafas puestas mientras soldaba unas piezas metálicas en la cubierta- no tengo por qué contestarte-.

\- pues di lo que quieras pero eso no explica por qué en las dos islas que hemos estado preguntado por ella ni el cambio que has tenido-.

\- Que cambio ni que mis… no tiene nada que ver además que te importa si he preguntado por ella eso solo me concierne a mí además no sé de qué cambios hablas-.

\- No puedo creer lo cabezota que puedes llegar a ser, desde que te conozco nunca te había visto tan interesado en una mujer y no trates de negarlo, te conozco muy bien Kid-.

\- Y que quieres que haga- Kid coloca sus gafas donde acostumbra- no es que pueda controlar lo que siento-.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Kid tu… (Quien lo diría el sanguinario y sádico Eustass Kid enamorado de en una mujer como Aika)- Killer estallo en una carcajada que incomodo a su capitán, pero antes que Kid intentara matarlo este se calmó y respondió- El gran Eustass Kid enamorado-.

\- INFELIZ POR ESO NO QUERIA DECIRTE- en el rostro de Kid se deslumbraba un pequeño sonrojo que para su amigo era increíble, no sabía si era por la rabia, o por la vergüenza de admitir sus sentimientos- y que tanto me miras, mierda Killer di algo-.

Killer sabía que su amigo no era santo, había tenido más de una aventura pero de eso a estar que le gustara o estar enamorado había un gran abismo. Pero ni el mismo Kid sabia como una mujer como Aika le había empezado a invadir sus pensamientos y a quitarle el sueño, no era que tuviera algo malo, pero ella era lo contrario a él ella era serena, paciente, amable, alegre, pero a la vez valiente, con coraje y enigmática… quizás todo esto lo había atraído, sin darse cuenta quedo encantado por lo poco "muy poco" que sabía de ella, a pesar que no estuvo con ellos mucho pero no parecía que se cohibiera u ocultara su ser, aunque sí otras cosas.

\- Pero que quieres que diga, cuando te trataba de decir algo tu o me amenazabas de muerte o casi me matabas, y ahora que ella no está te das cuenta-.

-Si tan solo ese día- Kid en su mente recordaba la vez que estuvo en la enfermería- si-.

Flashback

Kid se encontraba de pie junto a la cama observando a Aika

_-Ni en estos momentos te quitas ese gorro y las gafas he (¿Qué pasa si?)- Kid apoya su brazo metálico en la cama, mientras su mano derecha se acercaba al rostro de esta y sujeta las gafas pero se detiene al recordad la conversación que ella tuvo con Killer (tendrá que esperar) cuando suelta las gafas rosa su mano contra el rostro de ella causando un leve suspiro, Kid separa su mano de ella pero al ver su rostro, sus labios, ni finos ni gruesos, de un color rosa pastel entreabiertos como invitando a que entraran en ellos, (tan tentador, y porque no) Kid a punto de besarla reacciona y se aleja bruscamente de ella (¿Qué diablos me pasa?) Kid sale de la enfermería y en dirección a la cubierta- Killer está todo listo zarpemos-._

Fin flashback

\- Si lo hubiera hecho- Kid inconscientemente poso sus dedos sobre sus labios oscuros tras lo que suelta un gruñido- maldición Kid ya olvídate de eso-.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kid?- Killer quien aún se encontraba junto a Kid noto lo abstraído que este se encontraba- desearía preguntarte que fue lo que "hubieras hecho" pero creo que por mi bien no lo hare-.

\- Es lo más sensato que deberías hacer-.

\- Y luego me pides que hable sin saber nada… eres un caso-.

\- CALLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?, QUE CORRA A BUSCARLA….

\- Ganas no te faltan- a Killer le agradaba sacar de sus casillas a Kid, más cuando sabía que tenía razón- pero no insistiré más tu orgullo es inconmensurablemente grande-.

\- Cuando vuelvan todos diles que pueden hacer lo que les de la gana por hoy, mañana al amanecer zarpamos con quienes estén, eso te incluye a ti killer-.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- Killer veía a Kid dirigirse al pueblo- así que iras a preguntar nuevamente por ella-.

\- Maldita sea Killer ya cierra esa maldita boca tuya, iré a un puto bar y si lo dudas puedes acompañarme-.

\- John regresaremos después del mediodía, si el resto regresa antes díselos- un hombre algo mayor asentía como respuesta, tras esto Killer desciende del barco para alcanzar a su capitan- bien vamos Kid así podremos seguir con nuestra conversación-.

\- Que te jodan Killer- Kid ve de reojo al hombre que se quedó en el barco- John habrá escuchado de lo que hablamos-.

\- Es lo más seguro, no sé si sea lo mejor decirte esto pero… todos se han dado cuenta que te ocurre algo-.

Kid se detiene en seco y con un tic en el ojo no da crédito a las palabras de su primer oficial

\- No me veas así, nadie está seguro de que sea lo que te pasa, solo yo, además John no es de los que ande con chismes así que no pienses en matarle-.

\- Maestro, Killer hemos conseguido ya todo lo que nos han pedido- Kid y su segundo al mando se encuentran con Heat y compañía que regresaban al barco- aquí esta lo que no pidieron-.

\- Bien Heat déjalo en la bodega, y que se quede alguien en el barco con John, el resto puede distraerse, pero recuerden que mañana a primera hora zarpamos- Killer después de ver que desaparecían en dirección al barco continua su trayecto hacia el pueblo con Kid- bueno y ahora que piensas hacer, ir de pueblo en pueblo preguntando por ella o tienes pensado algo más-.

\- No me jodas Killer ni yo sé que hacer-.

* * *

De nuevo con los Mugiwara…

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- todos los Mugiwara a excepción se Luffy quedaron anonadados tras la historia de Aika-.

\- Luffy y tú son…- Sanji dejando caer su cigarrillo de la impresión- son ¡HERMANOS!-.

\- ¿Por qué se sorprenden?- Luffy con su habitual sonrisa no comprendía la reacción de sus nakamas- jijiji todos se ven graciosos-.

\- Pero… Luffy – Nami tratando de encontrar las palabras ante tal asombro- jamás creímos que tuvieras una hermana-.

\- Bueno en realidad no sabíamos tampoco que tuvieras hermano hasta que encontramos a Ace en Arabasta- Zoro habla más calmado- ni de que tu padre era Dragón el revolucionario hasta que tu abuelo no lo dijo-.

\- Ni sabíamos que un vicealmirante era tu abuelo- Ussop terminaba la poca información que tenían de Luffy-.

\- Así que después de todo no nos deberíamos de sorprender tanto- Robin anotaba mientras sonría- nuestro capitán es un mundo de sorpresas-.

\- Es normal que jamás les cuente nada, e incluso habrá ocasiones que cuente cosas en los momentos menos apropiados pero así es Luffy – Aika sonreía mientras veía a Luffy- además a pesar que somos hermanos solo nos hemos visto una vez hace muchos años, 11 años para ser precisa-.

\- es cierto ¿Porque tú estabas en ese templo y Luffy en su isla natal?, jiji Raikou me haces cosquillas- el pequeño reno decía mientras jugaba con el gran tigre.

\- Veras… mi madre era parte del templo, ella era un Hikari no senshi… no se precisamente los detalles de cómo se conocieron nuestros padres pero sé que mi madre paso la mayor parte de su embarazo en el templo luego al estar a punto de dar a luz fue llevada por nuestro padre a su isla natal- los ojos de Aika cambian y muestran un semblante triste- al momento de darnos a luz… ella… murió… después de eso, como yo había heredado las características de un Hikari no senshi los del templo me llevaron al templo, a Luffy lo dejaron con el abuelo, varias veces fue mi abuelo al templo para que me dejaran irme con él pero lo único que logro fue que me permitieran salir una semana cuando tenía 8 año para ver a Luffy y desde entonces no nos habíamos visto-.

\- Pero qué historia tan triste – Franky en un mar de llanto- pero no estoy llorando-.

\- Dijiste Hikari no senshi – Robin sorprendida- espera tu vienes del templo Hikari-.

\- Si por tu expresión parece que conoces sobre el templo-.

\- No, pero cuando estaba en Ohara leí sobre los Hikari no Senshi, según entendí son una tribu de guerreros que eran entrenados desde muy pequeños para eliminar el mal en el mundo, y que en el tiempo en que fue creado el gobierno mundial desaparecieron, como no era certera la información sobre ellos por lo cual se creía que eran una leyenda-.

\- En parte si, simplemente volvimos a nuestras raíces, cuando el gobierno fue creado no nos vimos relacionados directamente con ellos pero si con los tenryuubitos, como eran considerados la pureza de la civilización éramos o mejor dicho somos sus protectores y entrenamos para llegar al nivel de un almirante-.

\- ¿Qué? El de un almirante… espera tan fuertes son- a Ussop casi se les salían los ojos de sus orbitas- ahora mi teoría es cierta toda la familia Monkey está conformada por monstruos-.

\- Tu como osas comparar a una bella flor como Aika con la bestia de nuestro capitán- Sanji decía sobre un inconsciente y golpeado Ussop- Aika-swaaaa desea algo mi dulce doncella en lo que este humilde sirviente pueda servirle-.

\- Pídele que se tire a un volcán en erupción-.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir marimo?, atrévete a repetirlo-.

\- Cuantas veces se me dé la gana cejas-raras-kun-.

Zoro y Sanji estaban por empezar una pelea cuando son interrumpidos por un chico singular.

\- Sanji prepara un banquete-.

\- Si es para Aika-swan por supuesto-.

\- ¡FIESTA!- gritaban al unísono Luffy, Ussop, chopper, Franky y Brook.

El banquete empezó, se escuchaba la alegre música de Brook mientras Luffy, chopper y Ussop bailaban y jugaban al ritmo de la misma, las chicas se entretenían viéndolos mientras Sanji las atendía, y Zoro y Franky disfrutaban cada quien de sus bebidas.

Así transcurrió todo el día y ya entrada la oscuridad de la noche sobre la cubierta del barco se veían los cuerpos de varios miembros de la tripulación mientras Aika los observaba con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que tengan una tripulación así-.

\- Y nosotros estamos felices de tener a un capitán como Luffy- Robin se acercó a ella con una sonrisa algo… maternal que le recordaba a Fior- y ahora que piensas hacer-.

\- Perdón, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

\- Ya encontraste a Luffy y ahora ¿Qué?, te unirás a nosotros o cual será el camino que tomaras-.

\- Bueno… cada uno siempre ha vivido de una forma distinta, y además tengo una invitación a unirme a una tripulación- viendo el cielo estrellado y en el centro una luna radiante, en los labios de sonrisa- (_Kid_)… solo espero que no se hallan arrepentido-.

\- Pues por esa sonrisa que tienes creo que estas segura de lo que quieres-.

* * *

¿Qué tal? tomatasos, reviews  
gracias a aquello quienes la han agregado a favoritos y que la siguen, mis mas sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualiza :3 no leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

PERDON, NO ME MATEN jejejje si lo sé es demasiado tiempo pero mis disculpas he centrado mi atención a mis estudios :) bueno espero les guste y especiales agradecimientos a maral87, Titania y Uchiha Yamii, y a Uchiha Yamii gracias ademas por la recomendación de profundizar en los personajes lo haré poco a poco solo les pido un poquito de paciencia jejej.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta.

* * *

**CAPITULO V: INESPERADO**.

Horas antes en una isla en el basto océano del muevo mundo…

\- Has hablado con Meir, después de la asamblea-.

\- No Tala- Fior que se encontraba observando la puesta del sol en la bahía se vuelve a ver a Tala- no me ha querido recibir o escuchar una de mis palabras cuando lo encuentro-.

\- No puedo creerlo Fior, es tan obstinado en querer castigar a Aika y solo se la pasa acusándola para que el resto la veamos como una traidora, como una escoria-.

\- A pesar de todo, y que se haya relacionado a Aika con los piratas de Kid, Meir, puede acusarla de mil y un cosas más, pero no lo hace para convencer al resto sino para convencerse a sí mismo-.

\- A sí mismo… pero de que se podría convencer, él solo jamás actúa fuera de las leyes, respeta todas y cada una de ellas-.

\- Tú lo has dicho, actúa, mas no siente, lo que te quiero decir es, el sigue las leyes con el caso de Aika, pero por dentro esta igual o peor que nosotras… es más estoy segura que él está peor, por qué es el que está ordenando que se cumpla la ley-.

\- Maldición… Dime, dime por qué tenemos que guiarnos por unas leyes que nos hacen servir a unas basuras, a unos seres que de humanidad no tienen ni una sola pisca, por qué, no podemos decidir por nosotros mismo lo que es correcto o incorrecto, poder decidir cuándo debemos actuar o simplemente contemplar lo que sucede- Tala con lágrimas en los ojos ve fijamente el horizonte- por qué no podemos buscar nuestra libertad-.

\- Ese es nuestro destino, pero si hay una posibilidad, si Aika pudo contra ese destino, cualquiera puede-.

* * *

Ya a la mañana siguiente en el barco de los Mugiwaras.

\- Luffy, estás mal de la cabeza-.

\- Eso es lo que vivimos a diario con él como capitán-.

Aika tras enterarse que la famosa alianza de Luffy se había realizado con el fin de derrotar a los Yonkous, no pudo más que asombrarse y preocuparse.

\- Luffy espero que tengan las cosas claras, en lo que tú y ese tal Trafalgar se están metiendo no es una cosa de niños, estás consciente del peligro en el que te metes, mejor dicho estás seguro en el peligro que estás metiendo a tu tripulación-.

\- Cálmate. Yo confío en mis nakamas-.

Tras esta respuesta tan simple pero llena de seguridad Aika no pudo más que sonreír, debía admitir que su hermano era de esas personas que se enfocan en encontrar lo positivo y que si confiaba a ese nivel en su tripulación quería decir que eran una gran tripulación.

\- No me cabe duda que eres afortunado al tener a una tripulación que te soporta y confía sus vidas en tus manos-.

\- Luffy puede ser un idiota a veces- todos apoyan las palabras de Nami- pero, todos sabemos que podemos confiar en él-.

\- A pesar de todo es un gran capitán- Zoro que bajada del nido de cuervo- y por eso tiene nuestra lealtad-.

\- Y tú no te preocupes- Usopp en su pose heroica- que el gran Usopp estará ahí para protegerlo-.

\- Eso me tranquiliza- Aika baja del barco - Luffy necesito hablar contigo un momento-.

\- ¿he? Claro, ya regreso- Luffy también baja del barco, y ambo se alejan del barco- que es lo que quieres decirme-.

\- Luffy- Aika se detiene en seco- la razón por la cual he estado buscándote era entre varias cosas para saber si estabas vivo- se voltea y le sonríe- pero yo siempre tenía la certeza que si lo estabas, lo sentía en el fondo de mi alma, porque no me cabía la menor duda de ello-.

\- Aunque no pude salvar a Ace… a pesar de todo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte-.

\- Luffy, he aprendido algo en todo este tiempo, no sirve de nada lamentarse, lo pasado no se puede corregir, solo se puede aprender de él, yo jamás conocí a Ace, pero puedo imaginar cuanto te dolió verlo morir… Luffy que tonta he sido todo este tiempo, que egoísta de mi parte pensar en algún momento que -.

\- de que hablas Aika-.

\- Yo siempre te he tenido envidia- Luffy se sorprende por estas palabras- tú desde pequeño eras libre, eras capaz de sentir y experimentar nuevas aventuras, de jugar, compartir con otros tus sueños, tuviste hermanos, amigos, enemigos, aliados, todo tipo de relaciones… mientras yo, siempre vivía entre cuatro paredes entrenando desde antes que saliera el sol hasta horas después que se ocultara, siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía estar ahí y no afuera contigo y el abuelo?, pero siempre caía en la cuenta que preferí ser yo y no tú el que estuviera en ese lugar-.

\- Aika, ayer le dijiste a Robin que tenías una invitación- Aika se sorprende al saber que Luffy escucho la conversación, pero esta se tranquiliza al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él- y lo más seguro es que él quiera convertirse en el rey de los piratas, eso quiere decir que te iras pronto para reunirte con tu nuevos nakamas, y que espero que sean tan confiables como los míos y recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida porque eres mi hermana-.

\- Luffy… tú sabes que no soy una santa, ni mucho menos, mis manos están manchadas, y aunque quiera cambiarlo soy así, así me criaron, y así soy feliz… perdona sé que tu sueño es ser rey de los piratas pero yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para logara que él logre su sueño, así que solo el tiempo dirá quien lograra cumplir esa meta-.

\- Es una promesa- extiende su mano hacia Aika- ambos daremos nuestro máximo esfuerzo-.

\- Por supuesto-.

Ya de regreso en el barco...

\- Pero por qué te vas tan pronto- Chopper con su traje de vaca se preguntaba por qué una despedida tan rápida- no entiendo porque buscabas a Luffy durante un año y solo estarás unos días con nosotros-.

\- Es verdad es muy poco tiempo - Usopp que tampoco encontraba lógica a lo que Aika les había dicho.

\- Lo sé y créame que estar con ustedes ha sido increíble pero ya que he comprobado que Luffy tiene una gran tripulación, no tengo porque preocuparme por él, que ustedes se encargaran de apoyar al cabeza hueca de mi hermanito-.

\- De eso no hay duda, Aika he querido saber, ¿Si tú y Luffy no son gemelos verdad, pero nacieron al mismo tiempo?- Usopp comentaba mientras acariciaba a Raikou- pero no se parecen en nada y no solo me refiero a lo físico sino más a su comportamiento-.

\- No te equivocas, bueno en parte- Nadie comprende lo que Aika acababa de decir- Luffy y yo somos mellizos, y según me han contado personas que conocieron a nuestra madre era exactamente como Luffy aunque yo soy físicamente igual a ella-.

-¿Qué?- Todos caen de espaldas a excepción de Luffy y Aika que no pudieron soportar reír a carcajadas.

\- Sí, esta es una gran banda-.

* * *

En otro sitio del nuevo mundo…

\- Killer se puede saber qué hacemos en este lugar-.

\- ¿Qué?, vamos Kid es cierto que llevas tiempo sin tener "acción" pero de eso a que no te acuerdes que se hace en un burdel-.

\- Calla, se perfectamente que se hace, pero porque coños me caes a mí, si tienes ganas de coger puedes hacerlo tu solito no tenías por qué arrastrarme a mí-.

\- Vamos Kid, que bien que te gusta, tú- Killer llamaba la atención de una de las muchachas del burdel- porque no le haces compañía a mi amigo-.

\- Dime Doris mi amor, y tu grandote- sentándose sobre las piernas de Kid y acariciándole el rostro- dime acaso no te gustan las mujeres bien formadas como yo, o como las prefieres-.

\- A mi amigo le gustan las morenas clara, delgadas no muy altas pero con el cabello blanco-.

\- YA CIERRA LA BOCA… Y tú- dirigiéndose a Doris- no te aconsejaría sentarte ahí, sí no quieres pagar las consecuencias-.

\- Suena tentador, tienes gustos extravagantes, pero con lo que te haré, estoy segura que tus gustos cambiaran- se levanta y tomando de la mano a Kid quien se resiste en un principio- ¿Qué paso, acaso me tienes miedo?- lo lleva a una sala más íntima- tu solo relájate-.

Comienza dándole besos en el cuello a Kid, subiendo lentamente guiada por la cicatriz hasta el rostro, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios, al llegar a ellos relame sus labios para luego pasar su lengua sobre los oscuros labios de Kid, quien desde el principio mantenía los ojos cerrados con un notorio disgusto en el rostro se resistía al principio, poco a poco fue perdiendo ante el deseo que tenía contenido, ella lo besa con lo que termina de convencerle, Kid la sujeta por la cintura acercándolo más a él, sujetando su nuca con la mano metálica mientras ella entrelazaba sus manos jugueteando con el cabello de él, sacándole las gafas, luego bajando a sus hombros quitándole de estos el enorme abrigo que el pelirrojo siempre cargaba, él por su parte jugaba con su mano subiendo y bajando de la cintura a los glúteos apretándolo provocara un leve gemido…

Cada caricia eran un éxtasis para Doris, para Kid ya no bastaban unos simples besos, lo que ella con la experiencia había aprendido a reconocer con algo de dificultad logro hacer que Kid se recostara en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo recorre el abdomen de Kid bajando hasta los pantalones de Kid provocando que sus labios se separen de los del pelirrojo de los que en un leve pero audible susurro escapa un nombre.

\- Aika-.

\- Llámame como desees con tal que sigas así de apasionado grandote-.

\- ¿Qué?- Kid regresa de una fantasía donde la imagen de Aika sobre él desaparecía dando paso a la realidad donde se encontraba una morena de cabello rizados frente a él, saliendo de su sorpresa la aleja de él bruscamente y saliendo a ver dónde se supone estaría su segundo al mando- ese maldito de Killer a donde fue, de esta no sé salva-.

\- Hey se puede saber que pasa contigo- Doris levantándose del suelo algo molesta con el pelirrojo- Qué, acaso piensas dejarme así- acercándose nuevamente a Kid quien volvía a colocarse las gafas y el abrigo- vamos no seré esa tal Aika, pero se te nota que tú también quieres seguir- poniendo énfasis en esas palabras mientras observaba la erección muy visible del pelirrojo aún bajo los pantalones- además no creo que ella te haga sentir lo que sentirás conmigo-.

\- Escúchame bien- Kid la sujeta por el mentón y separándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo hasta que esta queda a la altura de su rostro y con una sonrisa seductora- tú no le llegas ni a los talones, así que por tu bien no intentes compararla contigo, ella es un ángel y tú… - Kid la suelta, haciendo que están terminara nuevamente en el suelo, y tirándole unas monedas termina- con esto pago la cuenta-.

\- Que te crees, no hay mujer como yo, y si yo estuviera en tu barco créeme que no volverías a pensar en ella de la misma manera, es más haría que la olvidaras-.

\- Acaso me estas retando- Doris tiemplas al ser penetrada por la mirada asesina de Kid – Quieres que te lleve en mi barco, acaso quieres ser la concubina del gran Eustass Kid, jajaja a tipas como tú lo mejor es usarlas y luego tirarlas por la borda-.

\- N… No te atreverías a hacer algo así-.

\- Quieres apostar-.

\- …-.

\- Eso pensé-.

Kid sale del burdel molesto pero sobre todo confundido, si bien y a pesar de las burlas de su amigo se había dado cuenta que la atracción que tenía por Aika era algo por así llamarlo "especial", algo que nunca había sentido antes, pero no pensaba que llegaría al extremo de no poder estar con otra mujer sin pensar en ella, si el gran Eustass Kid estaba prendado de esa mujer, tan opuesta a él, dulce, amable y en alguien que se podía confiar. Sin darse cuenta Kid ya se encontraba cerca de su barco y desde esa distancia pudo ver al ser culpable de la escena del burdel a su segundo al mando.

\- Tú, malnacido porque me has dejado ahí-.

\- Como te vi tan entretenido, pensé que sería mejor dejarlos solos, pero por qué esa cara, creí que eso te ayudaría a relajarte-.

\- No sé porque no te he matado Killer,

\- Porque te soy más útil vivo que muerto, cambiando de tema, debemos organizar el plan con Apoo y Hawkins-.

\- Ya has hablado con ellos-.

\- Si ya hemos coordinado todos los movimientos, dentro de poco iniciaremos con el ataque, primero nos reuniremos en la isla Tori mañana, ¿te sucede algo Kid?-.

\- Nada, vamos prepara todo y si no falta nadie de la tripulación adelantaremos la partida de este lugar-.

* * *

\- Aika y dime a donde piensas ir, nosotros zarparemos hoy, podrías venir con nosotros hasta la próxima isla –

\- Sabes Nami me parece una gran idea, así podré estar con ustedes un poco más y ya en esa isla ver si puedo conseguir un nuevo barco o algo-.

\- One-chan no te preocupes que yo me encargare de hacer un barco SUPEEEEER-.

\- jaja gracias Franky, y que harás con la alianza Luffy ya tienen planes o algo para actuar-.

\- Pues veras…

\- Mugiwara-ya ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de nuestros planes-.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?-.

\- Porque podría divulgar la información, o incluso podría ser un aliado de Kaido-.

\- Así que tú eres Trafalgar Law… bueno por si te preocupa y veo que sí, yo no soy aliada de él, puede que no sea una santa pero no llego al nivel de ese sujeto-.

\- Al parecer lo conoces- Law quien no confiaba en nada, menos confiaría en Aika y más con unas afirmaciones como esas – hablas de él como si ya lo hubieras tratado-.

\- No lo he tratado, pero en los lugares donde he estado puedes saber de todo, y me imagino, no mejor dicho estoy segura que tú para tramar actuar contra él has investigado sobre sus negocios-.

-… Mugiwara-ya tanto confías en ella, ¿Cuál es tu relación con él?-.

\- Es mi hermano, y no te preocupes que no quiero saber sus planes para impedirlos, sino para ver si tengo de información que les sea de ayuda-.

Law quien aún no confiaba del todo en Aika pensó que tal vez si podría ser de ayuda, no conocía nada sobre ella pero si bien debía admitir era que la familia de Luffy eran personas fuera de lo común y porque ella sería la excepción.

\- Nuestro objetivo es la isla Tori...

\- ¿Por qué a esa isla precisamente?-.

\- Por lo visto tú sabes que hay ahí-.

\- Solo por rumores jamás he estado en ella ni sé a ciencia cierta qué tan reales sean, pero… muchos dicen que Kaido tiene una de sus bases más importantes ahí, nadie sabe que sea pero hay una gran edificación en las afueras de la ciudad de Tori que le pertenece a él-.

\- Así es, esa es una fábrica de armas, él era un comprador de la smiley de Doflamingo porque siempre busca aumentar su poder velico-.

\- Kaido entre muchas cosas es conocido por su ambición al poder y sus subordinados deben ser poderosos, tanto es su afán que practica experimentos en ellos y solo los que son capaces de soportarlos son dignos de ser de su banda-.

\- Es capaz de usar a sus nakamas de esa forma- Luffy molesto por cómo alguien puede considerarse capitán y no preocuparse por su tripulación- no merece ser un yonkou-.

\- Bien ahora si en verdad quieres ayudar a tu hermano puedes ser parte del plan-.

\- Me parece bien, pero no hare nada que perjudique a los nakamas de Luffy ni a Luffy mismo entendido-.

\- Claro, ahora bien presten atención este es el plan. Tras investigar he descubierto que la edificación en la isla Tori si es una fábrica de Kaido, y una de las más importantes ya que en ella se realizan las armas que luego vende en el mercado negro a países en guerra, similar a como Doflamingo lo hacía… nos infiltraremos en ella mediante la entrada que se encuentra cerca de la costa oeste de la fábrica -.

\- Suena demasiado fácil- Zoro con un notorio aburrimiento en la voz que molesto a Nami acaso él quería que fuere difícil- no creo que una fábrica y si como tú dices es de las más importantes para él se encuentre desprotegida-.

\- Esta más que resguardada- Aika se adelanta a Law para responder- además de que en ella se encuentran subordinados de Kaido-.

\- Además de sus subordinados cuenta con un grupo de mercenarios y caza recompensas contratados por Kaido para proteger la fábrica-.

\- Y cuál es el plan- Nami que empezaba a recordando que no era una buena idea ir tras Kaido – no veo una posibilidad-.

\- Si la hay pero es mínima, nuestro plan no debe tener fallas, tras ingresar nos dividiremos en grupos de 3 personas, existen pasajes en la fábrica que aunque son custodiados puede ser una oportunidad para avanzar hasta la cámara de máquinas donde se funde el metal para la realización de las armas, existen 4 túneles pero solo uno lleva a la cámara, mis hombre se encargaran de realizar una distracción mientras que nosotros vamos hacia los tuneles Sanji-ya, Nami-ya y Brook-ya serán un grupo, Mugiwara-ya, Roronoa y yo seremos otro Aika-ya, Usopp y Mapache-ya – QUE NO SOY UN MAPACHE gritaba chopper- serán otro grupo, mientras que Nico-ya y Franky se quedaran en el barco de Mugiwara para preparar un escape de ser necesario-.

\- Pero dijiste que existían cuatro túneles que pasa con el que resta-.

\- Ese túnel lleva a las mazmorras Robin, y no creo que tengan algo que ver en ellas-.

\- Bien es hora de partir hacia la isla Tori, el resto del plan lo discutiremos ya en la isla-.

2 días después… en la isla Tori algo no andaba bien.

\- NO HAREMOS ESO MUGIWARA ESO ARRUINARA TODOS NUESTROS PLANES-.

\- No veo como afecte liberara a las personas que Kaido tiene en la mazmorra-.

\- Acaso no lo entiendes, eso llevaría tiempo y no tiene sentido, porque ahora los quieres liberar-.

\- Porque se lo prometí a Sara-.

Flash back

\- haaaa que deliciaaaaaa-.

\- jajaja vamos Luffy no comas tanto que me dejaras en la quiebra- Aika no podía creer como Luffy podía comer tanto- sabes fue la peor idea del mundo invitarte a comer-.

\- jijijiji Tomalo como una gran despedida-.

-…-.

\- mm Aika te sucede algo-.

\- Luffy dime no has notado lo decadente de esta ciudad-.

\- Si todos se ven abatidos, como si no quisieran estar en este lugar-.

\- porque nadie quiere vivir más en este infierno- una pequeña niña se acerca asía donde Luffy y Aika se encontraban- disculpe me regalarían un poco de pan o agua-.

Luffy y Aika, bueno mejor dicho Aika pide a la camarera del restaurante en el cual se encontraban algo para que la niña coma.

\- ¿Por qué dices que este lugar es un infierno?-.

\- Ya ustedes lo han notado- la camarera que los atendía interrumpe en la conversación- si ven la mayoría de los pobladores son ancianos, niños o mujeres, eso es porque cuando ese edificio inicio a construirse los jóvenes y hombres eran obligados a trabajar en su construcción pero luego cuando la construcción finalizo todos pensamos que ellos regresarían pero no fue así, al parecer fueron sometidos a esclavitud para trabajar en ese lugar, luego de un tiempo las jóvenes más bellas de la ciudad eran llevadas a la fuerza de ese lugar y si se resistían las mataban, muchos dicen que es una fábrica de armas, otros que es una cede de los tenryuubitos donde vende y compran esclavos de todas las razas, pero ni nosotros conocemos lo que en verdad es, el tiempo fue pasando, el gobierno y la marina se olvidaron de este lugar tan recóndito, el miedo, la desesperanza y la agonía fueron apareciendo y consumiendo este pueblo-.

Aika pudo ver como el rostro de la niña cada vez era consumido más y más por la tristeza y la soledad, lo que finalmente la llevo a estallar en un llanto desgarrador.

\- MIS PADRES…. ELLOS... SE LOS LLEVARON, ME DEJARON SOLA, SIN NADIE POR FAVOR AYUDENNOS-.

\- Ya pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

\- Sara… mi nombre es Sara-.

\- Eres una llorona- Aika no entiende como Luffy podía decir algo así en un momento como ese- eres tan llorona que solo tu mamá puede soportarte, oye tú- dirigiéndose a la camarera- podrías ocuparte de ella en los que su madre regresa-.

\- ¿Qué?, claro no hay problema, pero… es lo incierto que regresen sus padres-.

\- jijiji de eso no se preocupen- las tres no comprenden la sonrisa del chico- yo me encargare de que regresen-.

Sara comprende que Luffy los ayudara, y su sonrisa se contagia a las 3, Aika entiende que ahora abra que comentarle a Law del pequeño cambio de clanes.

Fin del flash back

\- NO LO HAREMOS-.

\- Tarao yo se lo prometi-.

-… no, eso puede perjudicarnos que no lo entiendes-.

\- Pero tu plan es acabar con esa fábrica no, pues si les quitas la mano de obra lo puedes lograr-.

-… y como los liberaremos-.

\- Yo me encargo, así Luffy y tu pueden seguir con el plan original, mientras tu tripulación crea la distracción, yo me ocupo de los esclavos-.

\- Bien, ahora habrá que realizar uno pequeños ajustes al plan pero que mas da-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misma isla…

\- Killer recuérdame que te mate después de esta-.

Kid veía con enorme disgusto a su compañero de celda, ya que después de que su plan de emboscar a Kaido fracasara él, Apoo habían sido capturados junto a varios de sus hombres.

\- Kid y cómo iba a saber que ese maldito nos traicionaría-.

\- No fue una traición fue una estrategia- Hawkins aparecía por una puerta colocándose frente a la celda de Kid y el reto- las cartas nunca mienten, la posibilidad de ganar esta batalla eran de 40% y en cambio unirme a ella me daba una probabilidad de supervivencia de 60% que es lo más viable en el nuevo mundo-.

\- Malnacido… cuando salga de esta celda, te hare pagar, de torturare de la forma que te hare suplicar para que te mate de inmediato-.

* * *

Tomatasos, naranjasos, ladrillasos jajaja ¿Reviews? bueno espero les haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza.


	6. Chapter 6

Siiiiiiiiii jeje logre publicar en menos tiempo del que crei, es más corto que los anteriores espero en verdad les guste y agradecimientos especiales a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer mis locuras jaja ^-^

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta el segundo cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: INFILTRACIÓN.**

En la costa oeste de la bahía Tori…

\- Todos recuerdan los que deben hacer- .

\- Si-.

\- recuerden, Brook-ya, Robin-ya y dos más de mis hombres crearan una distracción en la plaza principal de la fábrica, Mugiwara-ya, Roronoa-ya y yo nos infiltramos por los túneles junto con Franky-ya, Nami-ya y Sanji-ya irán por otro, mientras que Aika-ya, Usopp y Chopper irán a liberar a los esclavos a las mazmorras, y de sacarlos del lugar tú dijiste que lo harías- señala a Aika- así que no pensé sobre ello mientras los que vallamos a los túneles mantendremos contacto el que encuentre las calderas de fundición deberá colocar los explosivos que ya he programado junto con Franky para que nos den 5 min para escapar-.

\- Espera un segundo- la cara de Usopp reflejaba su miedo – que hay de nosotros-.

\- como ya lo mencioné ella tiene que ver como lo hace, desde un principio no estuve de acuerdo con la liberación de los esclavos de Kaido, pero creo que les tomara menos tiempo que a nosotros hacer eso-.

\- No te preocupes Usopp yo me encargo de sacarlos antes de sacarlos a todos a salvo, pero… solo tengo una duda-.

\- ¿Sobre qué?-.

\- Como tendrá sentido tu plan si Luffy ya no está-.

-¿QUÉ?-.

Law y el resto de los Mugiwaras no salían de su asombro, de la misma forma como sucedió en Dressrosa Luffy pisoteo de nuevo los planes de Law.

-ESE IDIOTA-.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, aun podríamos seguir con el plan- todo observan a Robin- Ahora Luffy podría ser nuestra distracción, mientras los demás nos infiltramos-.

\- Es una posibilidad- Nami apoya la propuesta de Robin- todo puede seguir igual a como lo planeo Law solo que ahora que Luffy no está será mejor si Aika va con Law y Zoro – Aika iba a decir algo que Nami sabía perfectamente- no te preocupes no me he olvidado de los esclavos, Franky, Robin pueden ir a un túnel Brook y Sanji al otro y mientras tanto Chopper, Usopp y yo nos encargamos de los esclavos-.

\- De acuerdo pero será mejor que Raikou vaya con ustedes- Nami se sorprende por esa sugerencia- él el muy bueno en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y si se encuentran con usuarios zoan él le puedes ser de ayuda-.

\- Me parece-.

\- Qué más da- Law ya conforme con la, de nueva cuenta, destrucción de su plan- bien ahora todos listos-.

En ese preciso momento se escucha una explosión en la plaza central todos saben perfectamente que Luffy inicio con su alboroto ahora era tiempo de actuar Law, Zoro y Aika corren asía los túneles luego de estos los equipos de Robin y Sanji salen tras ellos, Chopper se transforma en walk point y Usopp sube sobre el mientras que Nami hace lo mismo sobre el lomo de Raikou, al llegar al desvío de los túneles.

-Bien este es el túnel que conduce hacia las mazmorras sigan recto por el y no tendrán problemas en llegar a ellos pero ya dentro de ellos existen varios cuartos deberán de buscar bien ya que además de los esclavos Kaido tiene prisioneros a bandas y marines así que tengan cuidado de liberar a alguien que nos cause más problemas- Law sentencio ya cansado de que no sigan lo que acordaron desde un principio- ENTENDIDO-.

\- De acuerdo, vamos Chopper- Nami se vuelve a ver al grupo en especial a cierta persona- tengan cuidado-.

\- Claro Nami-swa-.

-… cocinero estúpido- Zoro ve a Nami indicándole que no se preocupe- vámonos-.

\- Raikou estate alerta-.

Y así los grupos se dividen el grupo de Nami se dirige al primer túnel de la derecha que descendía, Sanji y Brook tomaban el segundo que seguía en línea recta, Robin y Franky toman el tercer que al parecer igual que el anterior seguía en línea recta y al final Law, Zoro y Aika toman el ultimo que ascendía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras

-Kid escuchaste eso-.

\- Si al parecer alguien está haciendo una fiesta y no nos invitó, si tan solo pudiéramos salir de aquí si no fuera por estas malditas celdas de Kairoseki -.

\- Apapapapapapa que sucede Eustass te ves frustrado- Apoo que para molestia de Kid compartía su celda- relájate-.

\- QUE ME RELAJE… tú por que estas tan tranquilo si Hawkins nos ha traicionado-.

\- Yo siempre tuve en mente la traición de alguno de ustedes dos pero la verdad es que el que más desconfianza me generabas eras tú, que acaso no consideraste esa posibilidad Eustass-.

-... si la considere (Kid ten cuidado con los piratas que te has aliado)- Kid recordaba las palabras de Aika- pero para serte sincero dudaba de ti más que en Hawkins-.

\- Al parecer logro engañarnos- Killer se levantaba del rincón donde se encontraba al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba una nueva explosión- me pregunto quién estará provocando tanto alboroto-.

* * *

\- GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL- varios hombres que se encontraban en la plaza central salen volando por los aires- Vamos todos-.

\- De dónde demonios salió Mugiwara- un chico con un extraño gorro que tenía escrito penguin- Bepo sabes que paso si el capitán volvió a modificar el plan-.

\- No… lo siento- haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo- en verdad lo siento-.

\- Y ahora que hacemos, Shachi llama al capitán-.

\- Él acaba de comunicarse, el plan sigue ahora que Mugiwara ha llamado su atención solo ayudémosle, y si podemos abrirnos paso sería lo ideal, al parecer están con algo de dificultades-.

* * *

\- Esto no era precisamente lo que esperaba-.

\- No me digas- Zoro veía con emoción lo que se venía asía ellos- al fin algo de diversión-.

\- Zoro me preocupa tu concepto de diversión-.

Los tres se encontraban frente a varios de los subordinados de Kaido, algunos de ellos en la forma hibrida de las frutas zoan que poseían, otros cuantos amenazaban con cadenas, mazos y espadas.

-Al parecer los novatos tienen agallas- un tipo en forma hibrida de un rinoceronte se abre paso entre los demás- que un par de ellos se hayan atrevido a atacar esta base es extraño, pero que ahora venga otro grupo jajaja se ve que no valoran sus vidas-.

\- ¿Otro grupo? (Kid)- Aika tiene un pequeño presentimiento- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso alguien vino antes de nosotros?-.

\- ¿Y por qué debería responderte?-.

\- Solo habla o te lo saco a la fuerza- ahora era Law el que ya presentía que el plan se iba por la coladera- ¿Quién más ha estado aquí?-.

\- jajaja ha estado no, aún permanecen aquí, están en las mazmorras y – sacando un juego de varias llaves- es imposible que salgan o que alguien los saque de ahí-.

El ambiente se vuelve tenso, a pesar de conocer los riesgos de atacar la fábrica jamás esperaron que al parecer estuvieran listos para recibir otro ataque, pero también estaba los piratas que intentaron atacarlos antes, una cosa era segura, muy pocos eran tan osados para hacer tales cosas por eso las posibilidades de que fueran Kid y su grupo eran elevadas, tanto Aika como Law lo imaginaron.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el primer túnel

\- Kyaaaaaaa esto no era parte del plan-.

\- Lo sé Nami ero será mejor que corramos-.

\- Claro lo dicen muy cómodos sobre nosotros- Chopper se refería a que ingresaron al túnel habían pasado por varias trampas mientras él y Raikou cargaban a Usopp y Nami- no los defiendas Raikou-.

\- De que hablas Chopper-.

\- Raikou dice que no le molesta cargarte, y Usopp ya se terminó el tiempo de mi transformación podrías bajar de mi lomo-.

-… y tan cómodo que estaba… al parecer ya dejamos atrás las trampas, creo que aquí inician las mazmorras-.

El grupo se encontraba en una pequeña sala al final del túnel que era como un vestíbulo que los encaminaba a un par de habitaciones enormes divididas por muros y en cada una de ellas se podían ver celdas en filas y columnas.

\- Esto es enorme, ya veo porque el túnel descendía-.

\- Pero porque las celdas están vacías- Nami ve como en las celdas que están en las dos habitaciones no se encontraba ni un alma o al menos eso creían- dónde pueden estar los esclavos-.

* * *

Segundo túnel

\- ¿Pero qué se supone que es este lugar?-.

\- Parece serla bodega de almacenamiento, pero esto es…-.

\- Una exageración-.

Sanji y Brook había llegado sin dificultad a una cámara donde se encontraron con ciento y cientos de cajas, que al parecer eran el armamento ya listo para ser trasladado a su lugar de destino-.

\- Bien ahora debemos colocar las bombas y esperar a que el grupo que encuentre el lugar de fundición se comunique para activar las bomba-.

\- Pero esto es extraño- Sanji se vuelve a ver al esqueleto quien veía detenidamente una de las cajas- no crees que fue demasiado fácil llegar hasta aquí, si este fuera el lugar donde guardan la mercadería debería estar custodiada no crees-.

\- Tienes razón esto me da una mala espina-.

De pronto hay una explosión cerca de donde ellos están, y desde la nube de polvo sale una chica de cabello corto, corto hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos marrones, quien llevaba un látigo en las manos.

-Parece que alguien está perdido-.

-… Yo mi querida, estoy perdido pero en tu belleza- Sanji quien sin previo aviso se acerca y la toma de la mano depositando un beso en ella- en el infinito de tus ojo-.

\- Haaa mi amor- con una voz seductora- soy Alexander pero puedes llamarme Ali y deja que sea tu guía-.

-… Alexander- Sanji aún tenía la mano de "Ali" en la suya- tú-.

\- Soy el alma de una mujer incomprendida que vive atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero que eso no nos detenga mi amor-.

\- NOOOOO- Para Sanji el horror de recordar lo que vivió durante 2 años en la isla okama fue dura, ya que la chica que había aparecido frente a ellos no era precisamente una mujer y ya deprimido al lado de una de las tantas cajas del lugar- POR QUE KAMI, POR QUÉ A MI QUE SOLO PIDO EL AMOR DE UNA DULCE Y BELLA MUJER-.

\- Yohohoho, lloraría por tanta tristeza pero como no tengo ojos no puedo llorar yohohoho-.

\- Tú… DE QUÉ TE COMPADECES SI LO MÁS SEGURO ES QUE IBAS A PEDIRLE QUE TE MOSTRARA LAS BRAGAS-.

-… no es para que te enojes tanto, no se ve tan buena-.

\- TÚ DESGRACIADO ¿Cómo te atreves a despreciarme?, pero esto lo pagaras muy caro- "Ali" en estado de histeria comienza a trasformar su aspecto por unos más similares a los de un reptil- jajaja pagaras el osar desairarme, mi fruta tipo camaleón será la causante de su muerte-.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es horrible- un Brook muy asustado se esconde tras unas cajas – mis ojos han sido segados, aunque claro que yo no tengo ojos porque soy un esqueleto yohohoho-.

\- Así que revelaste tu verdadera apariencia y dejaste de escudarte en la imagen de una bella mujer- Sanji de una jalada a su cigarrillo- bien ahora si podre ponerme serio-.

\- jajaja no te confíes, no por algo soy uno de los guardianes de esta fábrica y gracias por el cumplido de bella-.

\- CLARO QUE NO ME REFERIA A ESO-.

\- Pero eso fue lo que diste a entender Sanji-.

\- Y tú de qué lado estas-.

\- Del lado del amor y la verdad-.

\- … -.

\- Ya ha sido suficiente de platica- Ali aprovecha la poca luz de la habitación para mimetizarse y desaparecer ante los ojos de Sanji y Brook (aunque este último no tiene ojos yohohoho)- jajaja y ahora que harán-.

\- Sanji, sigue a tu corazón y la encontraras-.

\- YA CIERRA LA BOCA… Brook

Sanji ve como Brook se levanta violentamente del piso, impactando con un estante provocando que este callera, luego a este lo recorre un calosfrío en la espalda seguida de una sensación húmeda en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, que fue provocado por la lengua de Ali. Sanji en un rápido movimiento se vuelve para lograr apreciar con mayor claridad donde esta se encontraba, pero en el instante vuelve a usar su habilidad para desaparecer. Acertándole un golpe desde un costado mandándolo a volar a uno de los muros al lado del ingreso del túnel.

\- Jajaja creí que te pondrías serio- Ali aparece nuevamente esta vez sobre el lugar donde Brook impacto- o acaso ya te has puesto serio-.

\- Malnacido, deja de ocultarte, enfréntame como un hombre… Ya estoy hablando como Franky-.

\- Dime aun no recapacitas, si te quedas conmigo puede que te tome como mi mascota, me encantaría darte una akuma no mi tipo felino para tener un lindo gatito con el cual jugar-.

\- Yo- Sanji le da una última jalada a su cigarrillo para dejarlo caer y pisarlo- solo seré el juguete de las damas, tú- lo señala- conocerás el calor de mis patadas-.

\- jajaja me parece interesante, después de ti acabare con eses esqueleto insolente-.

\- Al parecer ya no habrá necesidad de eso-.

\- ¿Qué?, espera un momento, tú cuando fue que te levantaste- Brook ya se encontraba caminando hacia Sanji envainando su espada, en ese momento Ali ve el horizonte roto- mal…di…tos-.

* * *

Desde el primer túnel Aika corría a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras, después de iniciar la batalla contra el ejército de zoan el líder "Monti" el hombre con la zoan tipo rinoceronte les advirtió que cualquiera de sus nakamas que fuera a liberar a los reos tendría que enfrentarse a sus subordinados además del pirata que sería su aliado. Así que mientras Zoro y Law se encargaban de los tipos zoan Aika se encargaría de regresar donde Nami y el resto para ayudarlos, ya que el plan ya de nada servía si se encontraban con alguien del nivel de un capitán, porque al parecer el ataque previo había alertado a toda la fábrica, las armas principales de Kaido habían ido despachadas ya, y ya solo quedaban una que otra pieza de utilería, pero la liberación de los esclavos y la destrucción de la fábrica aun podían llevarse a cabo pero al parecer necesitarían más apoyo, por eso Aika que con el presentimiento aun en ella creía que sería buena idea liberar a los novatos que atacaron la fábrica antes con la esperanza que sería Kid, aunque no lo dijo dio la impresión a Law que ella conocía a los prisioneros.

-Chicos espérenme (Kid)-.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) y lamento si tardo mucho en actualizar, se aceptan criticas, tomatasos, reviews ^-^ y de nuevo gracias por leer.  
Un gran abrazo psicológico y nos leemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

PERDÓN, SI LO SE ESTA VEZ TARDE DEMASIADO PEOR SE QUE ENTENDERAN QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ES UN TEMA SERIO Y HE ESTADO DEDICANDOME A ELLA, Y ESTE MES ES EL FIN DE SEMESTRE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ENTREGAS FINALES Y COMO A LOS ARQUITECTOS (si estudio arquitectura ^-^) LES GUSTA VERNOS CON CARA DE SOMBIES SIN DORMIR NOS TIENEN AL LIMITE :( POR ESO NO CREO PODER PUBLICAR ESTE MES (mayo mejor dicho) ASI QUE LES PIDO MIL Y UNA DISCULPAS POR TENERLAS ESPERANDO TANTO PERO TRATARE EN TODO LO HUMANAMENTE POSIBLE ACTUALIZAR EN BREVEDAD. Y GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE TOMAN PARTE DE SU TIEMPO PARA LEER LAS LOCAS IDEAS QUE SALEN DE ESTA MENTE TRASTORNADA :) Y EN ESPECIAL A AQUELLAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACIONES DE ODA-SAMA, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA INTELECTUAL...**

\- Diálogos-.

-(_pensamientos)_-

bueno sin más aquí esta el séptimo cap.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: INFILTRACIÓN II.**

\- Nami esto no me agrada, ya hemos recorrido todo el lugar y no encontramos nada-.

\- Usopp aún no llegamos al final de este lugar, lo más seguro es que los esclavos se encuentren en lo más profundo de esta mazmorra, además no te quejes solo hemos caminado por un par de minutos-.

\- Claro tú lo dices porque vas sobre Raikou-.

\- Pero él no tiene problema con eso, verdad Raikou… Raikou que sucede-.

Raikou observa detenidamente un pasaje que se encuentra frente a ellos, luego ve a Chopper y le gruñe.

\- Hablas en serio Raikou-.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Chopper?-.

\- Dice que acaba de sentir un olor conocido, se encuentra por ahí… ha, ahora dice que es más de uno pero también siente el olor a sangre en uno de ellos, y no le agrada ese olor-.

\- ¿Quién puede ser?, además que tal si es un aliado de Kaido el que está ahí-.

\- Chopper no te ha dicho quién es, Chopper por qué tienes esa cara-.

\- Raikou no estarás hablando en serio… si es él no entiendo como lo conoces- Chopper sale de su cara de asombro y dirigiéndose a Usopp y Nami quien ya se había bajado de Raikou- La persona que Raikou dice conocer es…

* * *

\- Cuánto tiempo nos tendrán aquí, yo creo que nos quieran como esclavos como al resto-.

-… Maldita sea, no podemos hacer algo para salir de esta maldita celda-.

\- ¿Qué acaso no quedo nadie de tu gente libre Eustass?-.

\- Apoo más vale que te calles que aun sin habilidad de la akuma no mi puedo matarte aquí mismo-.

\- Eso quisiera verlo-.

\- YA BASTA USTEDES DOS- Killer empezaba a perder los estribos con las peleas constantes de Kid y Apoo que si no las detenía podrían terminar matándose- cálmense y ayúdenme a pensar que hacer-.

-… Y que sugieres Killer-.

\- Primero Apoo, tú tienes a alguno de tus hombres fuera de este lugar-.

\- Solo un par que se quedaron en el barco pero no tengo como contactarme con ellos-.

\- ja y vienes a decirme algo a mí, nosotros estamos en las mismas condiciones-.

\- Podemos olvidarnos de contar con ellos, lo primero es salir de estas celdas y luego buscar la forma de contactarlos-.

* * *

Mientras Killer planeaba la forma de salir y detenía de nueva cuenta las peleas de Kid y Apoo… Aika ya se encontraba en el lugar donde se dividieron para tomar los distintos túneles.

-Bien ya falta poco, solo espero que los chicos estén bien, si Kid está en las mazmorras lo más seguro es que Raikou lo encuentre, pero si se encuentran antes con los hombres de Kaido… debo apresurarme-.

Aika emprendía en camino por el primer túnel hacia donde estaban Nami y el resto.

* * *

-¿QUÉEEE?-.

\- No Chopper no podemos hacer eso, que tal si es un aliado de Kaido-.

\- Pero Raikou dice que él y Aika estuvieron con los piratas de Kid un tiempo y el confía en Kid-.

\- Pero como quieres ir a donde él está, Chopper dime estás seguro de eso-.

\- La verdad no pero- Chopper ve a Raikou al lado de un Usopp desmayado por el susto con una mirada penetrarte hacia donde le había indicado estaba Kid y varios de sus hombres- Yo creo en Raikou-.

\- Está bien vamos a donde esta ese tipo-.

\- QUEEE NAMI ESTÁS LOCA- Usopp reaccionaba tras escuchar esto último-. Este tipo tiene la mayor recompensa de los supernovas, nos podría matar-.

\- Dime que otra opción tenemos-.

\- Pues al parecer no tienen ni una opción jóvenes-.

\- Kyaaaaa…. Quien, quien hablo-.

\- jajaja Yo soy el que resguarda las mazmorras, o acaso crían que sería tan simple llegar hasta ellas-.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Sal de dónde quiera que estés-.

\- Como usted ordene mi bella dama- la voz provenía desde la oscuridad frente a ellos pero a pesar que se escuchaba más y más cerca no podían ver a nadie- ahora bien, veamos tengo que acabar con ustedes pero el misterio es por cual inicio-.

Nami, Usopp no comprenden de donde viene la voz de este tipo pero al ver que tanto Chopper como Raikou están con la vista clavada al techo Nami siguen sus miradas.

\- Kyaaaa… ¿Pero? ¿Qué eres?-.

\- Mi querida señorita, me presento- el hombre calvo y con un físico bien formado colgado sujetado a una de las vigas de metal del techo solamente con sus pies - yo Senshi el guardián de la mazmorra… y me encargare de llevarlos al infierno-.

Senshi los ataca desde las alturas lanzándose sobre ellos, el grupo se separa abruptamente, Raikou se lanza sobre el pero Senshi regresa a su lugar anterior.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que salte tan alto? – Usopp saliendo de la impresión del ataque – acaso eres un usuario-.

\- Mi amigo, eso es una declaración afirmativa, todos los altos mandos en la banda del señor Kaido somos usuarios, bien ahora continuemos-.

Con una gran velocidad se posiciona tras Usopp y le acierta una patada en el costado izquierdo lanzándolo contra un moro, Nami quien está a punto de atacarlo con su Gust Sword el cual Senshi logra esquivar con facilidad, y con la misma velocidad con la que sorprendió a Usopp se coloca frente a Nami y… de la nada toma los pechos de Nami con ambas manos.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaa maldito pervertido- Nami le lanza una cachetada pero Senshi logra atrapar su mano- SUELTAME-.

\- Tú deja en paz a Nami kunfu Point – Chopper ataca a Senshi, este a diferencia de con los ataques de Usopp y Nami le estaba resultando difícil esquivar sus ataques haciendo que este retrocediera varios metros- yo seré tú oponente.

\- Ho en verdad lo siento pero al ver la forma tan perfectamente redonda solo quería comprobar la suavidad de tan bellos atributos, mi señorita pido disculpas si la he llegado a asustarla, pero ahora que lo he comprobado me gustaría que me acompañaras,- Senshi se posiciona tas de Nami y tomándola por la cintura acerca su rostro al cuello de esta, provocándole un calosfrío- bien mí querida, Nami, así es como te llamo el mapache-.

\- NO SOY UN MAPACHE SOY UN RENO-.

\- Como sea, mi querida Nami tú te quedaras aquí quieta en lo que yo me ocupo de tus amigos-.

\- ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?, ACASO CREES QUE HARÉ LO QUE TÚ…- Senshi Muerde el cuello de Nami- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me responde?-.

\- Nami, que ocurre aléjate de él le lanzare una de mis Pop Greens, Nami hazlo de una vez-.

\- es inútil, como puedes ver- señala las marcas en su cuello- ahora tiene en sus venas mi veneno que la ha paralizado, solo puede hacer lo que yo le ordene, y eso incluye el habla, por eso ella ahora me pertenece y esto es gracias a la habilidad de la ari ari no mi-.

\- YA LO VEREMOS- Chopper tras atacarlo logra separarlo de Nami- más vale que la vuelvas a la normalidad-.

\- jajaja y quien lo ordena tú, es verdad que tu habilidad puede hacerme frente a mayor grado que la de tus amigos por ser tipo zoan pero eso no quiere decir que me puedas vencer, por eso los eliminare a ambos para que dejen de estorbarnos-.

De la nada aparece Raikou quien lo ataca por un costado logrando hacerlo perder el equilibrio- Me había olvidado de ti pero- antes que pudiera decir algo más desde la entrada del túnel de la mazmorra un objeto le rosa la mejilla creándole un corte poco profundo.

-¿Qué demonios?-.

\- Chopper cuida a Nami, Usopp has me un favor- Aika aparece desde la oscuridad de donde fue enviado al objeto- ve con Raikou a sacar a los esclavos y a los prisioneros que están más adentro-.

\- Aika- Usopp y Chopper se alegran de verla-.

\- ¿Pero quién te crees para venir y dar órdenes como si no estuviera yo para detenerlos?-.

\- No te preocupes que te ti yo me encargo-.

\- jajaja bueno que viéndote bien estas… exquisita-.

\- No acepto ese tipo de cumplidos de sujetos como tú, ahora bien tienes dos opciones, o liberas a Nami y nos dejas pasar por las buenas o te obligo a sacar a Nami de ese estado para luego dejarte en coma-.

\- Ho una mujer con agallas me agrada, bien veamos si puedes conmigo-.

Senshi se lanza sobre ella pero desaparece al estar cerca de Aika, Aika simplemente permanece en el mismo lugar después de unos segundos gira su cuerpo y con ambas manos detiene la patada que Senshi, con la pierna de este entre sus manos Aika lo empuja lanzándolo a un par de metro.

\- Eres buena, con mi velocidad muy pocos son capaces de ver mis movimientos-.

\- ¿Velocidad?, he entrenado con personas mucho más veloces, y eso que una era una anciana- Aika sonríe- creo que esto no tomara tanto tiempo-.

\- Así, si tan segura estas veamos que puedes hacer con mi forma hibrida- de los costados de Senshi empiezan a salir dos extensiones su cuerpo poco a poco se va cubriendo de una especie de caparazón rojiza- bien ahora veamos cómo te las arreglas con mi akuma no mi modelo hormiga gigante-.

\- ya veo así que esto se pone serio- de pronto el objeto que antes ataco a Senshi se dirige hacia Aika, esta lo toma en una de sus mano- "Toma forma: espada" bien entonces continuemos-.

Senshi se mueve hacia Aika con gran velocidad y agilidad apareciendo frente a ella propinándole un golpe con sus nuevos "brazos" el cual Aika logra bloquear sin dificultad con su espada, pero Senshi ataca nuevamente ahora con un puñetazo derecho hacia Aika, antes que este pudiera siquiera rosar uno de los cabellos del flequillo de Aika, ella en un rápido movimiento, sale de la trayectoria del golpe, y pone distancia con su oponente.

\- Veo que si eres buena, al parecer si tendré que poner más seriedad en esta pelea-.

\- ¿Qué?- Aika pensaba que estaba jugando con ella- bien espero que valga la pena, ya estaba empezando a decepcionarme-.

\- jajaja ya verás que te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir, bien no quería hacer daño a ese bello cuerpo pero no me dejas otra opción además quiero ver que escondes tras esas gafas-.

* * *

-Zoro-ya debemos continuar la sala principal está más adelante, Pengui y Bepo se encargaran del resto de hombres de Monti, nosotros vamos por acá- Law indica unas escaleras que al parecer los llevarían a la sala principal- ya solo habrá que esperar que todos cumplan con lo acordado, Franky-ya y Robin-ya, deben estar cerca de la caldera, Piernas negras ya se comunicó y encontraron la bodega están esperando la señal para activar las bombas-.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de ese sujeto?-.

\- La hermana de Mugiwara podrá con él-.

\- De acuer… que es ese ruido-.

\- ZOROOOOOOOOOO, TARAOO- Luffy corría hacia ellos por el túnel donde momentos antes Aika había salido- Los encontré-.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la fábrica….

\- Esto es más grande de lo que esperaba-.

\- Franky la carga de los explosivos será suficiente-.

Robin y Franky quienes estaban ocultos tras un carro de carga, veían la inmensidad del lugar que por obvias razones creían que eran las calderas, los hornos que alimentaban la fábrica separados por varios metros entre ellos, pilas de carbón y un grupo de esclavos alimentando con palas las llamas que salían de los hornos.

\- Solo hay que colocar las cargas en los sitios precisos y todo estará listo-.

\- Pero ahora habrá que sacar a los esclavos-.

\- Lo más seguro es contactar con Nami e informarles que sacaremos a este grupo mientras ellos se encargan de los que se encuentren en las mazmorras-.

\- Bien vamos-.

\- Escuchen todos- Franky llama la atención de los esclavos que dejan de hacer su labor para ver quién era, todos pensaban que era a lo mejor un nuevo subordinado que Kaido había enviado para controlarlos- presten atención, hemos venido a destruir este lugar por eso deben salir de aquí-.

La algarabía se hizo presente en ese pequeño grupo de 12 personas que no entendían quiénes eran estos dos que de buenas a primeras aparecían a decirles que salieran, que escaparan, acaso era una trampa.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- un hombre de aspecto algo mayor al resto toma valor para resolver la incertidumbre general- ¿Por qué deberíamos obedecerlos?-.

\- Somos piratas, somos los Mugiwaras- el asombro se hizo presente en los rostros de todos los esclavos- como él dijo hemos venido a destruir la fábrica, y por la promesa de nuestro capitán a uno de sus seres queridos, a liberarlos-.

Los rostros de todos se encontraban entre la esperanza alimentada que había muerto hace tiempo y el miedo que esta misma provocaba, ¿Qué pasaría si todo era una mentira? ¿y si ellos no los liberarían si no que los matarían? ¿Qué les aseguraba que no terminaría mal todo?.

-Dejen de pensar tanto, ahora es su oportunidad luchen por su libertad, VAMOS DESPIERTEN Y VUELVAN A SUS HOGARES-.

-SIIIIII- las palabras de Franky despertaron las ilusiones del añorado hogar, los rostros de sus seres queridos brillaban en la mente de todo, tomaron sus palas y emprendieron el camino con todo su valor y esperanza hacia la salida- VAMOS-.

Robin y Franky se dividen la carga colocándolas intercalada en cada horno, siendo estos 6 en cada lado de la habitación.

\- Ya está todo listo vamos Robin con los esclavos-.

\- Si-.

Ambos corren en la misma dirección donde minutos antes salió el grupo de hombres.

* * *

\- Kyaaaaaaaaa- Usopp y Chopper corrían esquivando los escombros que caían por la pelea de Senshi y Aika- kyaaaaa-.

\- Usopp, ¿Qué hacen aun aquí?, Chopper sal de aquí con Nami, Usopp ya vayan a liberar a los esclavos-.

\- Pero como los liberamos, ¿tú tienes la llave?-.

\- No pero en un momento las tendré-.

\- Entonces como quieres que lo hagamos y a que te refieres con que las tendrás-.

\- jajaja no creo que te refieras a que yo te las daré- Monti aparece en la habitación y con Senshi dejan a Aika, Usopp y Chopper entre ellos- que van a hacer ahora no crean que los dejaremos salirse con la suya-.

\- Bien veamos- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Aika- Chopper a mi señal corres y te llevas a Nami de aquí, en su estado solo puede salir lastimada, y Usopp lo mismo móntate en Raikou y vayan a las mazmorras ya de las llaves me encargo yo, no quiero que salgan heridos-.

\- De acuerdo confía en mí-.

\- bien Chopper- Aika con una increíble velocidad se acerca a Monti y con una patada lo lanza a un costado dando pase libre a Chopper para que salga por el túnel- Ahora Chopper-.

Chopper corre a todo lo que su cuerpo se lo permite con Nami en brazos, Senshi está a punto de ir tras el cuándo Aika se interpone.

\- Mujer… como te atreves- Monti se levanta de los escombros y junto a Senshi se disponen a atacarla- Senshi no intervengas ella es mía-.

\- No te confíes Monti, pero en ese caso me encargare de ti- Senshi ve a Usopp quien ya se encontraba sobre el lomo de Raikou- así que prepárate-.

\- No tan rápido- Aika logra esquivar el ataque de Monti y aprovechando su cercanía, toma las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón, en un movimiento se encuentra entre Senshi y Usopp bloqueando el golpe que este le daría al franco tirador con su espada- Usopp toma- le entrega las llaves- ahora vayan-.

\- Bien-.

* * *

\- Que es todo ese escándalo-.

\- Parece ser que están peleando al lado-.

\- A lo mejor son mis hombres que vienen a sacarme, no te preocupes Eustass seré piadoso y los sacare a ustedes también-.

\- Apoo desgraciado… no diré lo mismo si son mis hombres, a ti te dejare para que te pudras-.

\- YA KID, compórtate no creo que sean ni los hombres de Apoo ni los chicos-.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Killer?-.

\- Pues…

Antes de que Killer terminara de hablar Raikou entra a la mazmorra y luego de él un acalorado Usopp que por lo visto se había caído del lomo de Raikou.

-Raikou espera… he-.

\- Raikou… y tú- Kid ve a Usopp- que haces con un Mugiwara-.

* * *

Bien gracias por su tiempo espero les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo. :) espero sus reviews.

Un gran abrazo psicológico a todos por su apoyo.

Tchao.


End file.
